Eterno amor
by Takara-hime
Summary: Es un fic de vampiros... Trata sobre que Sasuke es un vampiro y Sakura es del bando enemigo, pero entre estos dos surgira un gran romance. Las parejas son: SasuSaku, NaruIno, NejiHina, KibaTen, ShikaTema. Espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto… Porque si fueran míos habría mucho SasuSaku y NejiHina… Yo me quedaría con Itachi como recompensa… Pero regresemos a la realidad, no son míos. TT_TT

**Información Básica: **

_Cuándo está en cursiva es un pensamiento del personaje o parte de un Flas back._

-Cuando está entre rayas y con letra normal es diálogo.-Lo que sigue después de las rayas es parte de la narración.

Cuando está en letra normal es narración.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Esto es algo que siempre pondré a inicio de la historia y a final de esta… También lo utilizaré para cambios de escenario o para poner cierta parte del capítulo anterior.

**Advertencia: **Solo es para informales cuales son las parejas del fic… Pido de antemano y de favor que las respeten: _**SasuSaku, NaruIno, NejiHina… Leve ShikaTema y KibaTen. (El ShikaTema aparecerá después… creo.) **_Se que alguna de estas parejas les sonarán locas sin embargo son las que elegí para este fic.

**P.D: **Bueno, de antemano les advierto que yo no acostumbro a hacer fic cortos. Los capítulos pueden contener muchas hojas y la cantidad de estas variara. Habrá tantos capítulos como sea necesario, y la cantidad de hojas que contendrán cada uno serán las necesarias. Dicho esto me despido. ^.^

**DEDICO ESTE FIC A TODOS LOS LECTORES QUE GUSTEN DEL SASUSAKU Y EL NEJIHINA, EN ESPECIAL A MI QUERIDA AMIGA SOPHIX EN AGRADECIMIENTO DE SUS INCREÍBLES VIDEOS SASUSAKU Y TAMBIÉN PARA CUMPLIR MI PROMESA… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Eterno Amor. **_

**Intro… Narrado por Saku.**

_Ahí, en tiempos en los que los de una especie no podía siquiera mirar a la otra, en tiempos de guerra, en tiempos de muerte ¿Quién pensaría qué un amor pudiera surgir? Nadie, sin embargo el destino jugo sus cartas y aposto a un nuevo futuro…_

_Ambas especies inmortales, ambas con cualidades impresionantes pero nadie es perfecto y cada uno tiene sus puntos débiles… Lobos dejándose llevar por sus impulsos caen en trampas fácilmente… Vampiros jamás pueden salir a la luz del sol… _

…

_Como buen líder de su manada, su clan o como él lo llamaba su familia, patrullaba en las noches… Tomaba el turno que nadie quería o que todos temían._

_Con sus ojos azul cielo vigilaba cada rincón del bosque, asegurándose de que el enemigo no anduviera por ahí; cerca de ellos, cerca de él. El pisar de unas hojas secas advirtieron la presencia de alguien más; ¿Lobo o Vampiro? Esa era la cuestión, no juzgaban a los humanos porque ninguno que fuera inteligente saldría en la noche._

_Más pisadas se hicieron oír; haciendo uso de su gran agilidad se movió rápidamente entre los árboles._

_Diviso a lo lejos una figura femenina. Vampiro, se aseguró a si mismo puesto que ninguna chica de su clan saldría a esas horas._

_No lo pensó mucho, corrió hacia esa persona; esta se dio la vuelta e, inevitablemente, cayó encima de ella._

_Ella acostada en el piso, él encima de ella; algo comprometedor ¿No?_

_Pues no, para él era solo parte del plan para asesinarla y para ella un ataque. Sin embargo un hecho cambio todo, algo tan simple como mirar sus ojos hizo que su deseo de matar desapareciera, algo tan simple como mirar otros ojos azul cielo le dieron confianza._

_Solo fue el hecho de mirarse a los ojos, solo eso._

_Pero eso cambio todo._

_Lentamente salió de encima de ella, lentamente ella se paró. Ambos quedaron uno frente al otro; los dos con sus cabellos rubios desordenados y sus ojos azules perdidos en los del otro._

_De esa manera tan simple… tan sencilla comenzó un gran amor._

_Y aquella noche fue la primera que se vieron, pero no la última…_

_Y el destino necio se volvió a salir con la suya, no solo cambio sus vidas sino también la de los demás… Como la mía._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno, de momento les dejo solo con el Intro… Si les gusto y creen que merezco un review déjenmelo… Yo continuaré según la cantidad de reviews que tenga.**

**Sé que el Intro es muy cortito y que no valdría dejarlos solo con eso pero quiero ver la aceptación que tiene el fic por los lectores, si les gusto y quieren salir de la intriga dejadme un review… Les aseguro que mientras más reviews más rápido actualizaré…**

**Eso es todo, nos vemos ^.^ ¡!**


	2. Comienzo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto… Porque si fueran míos habría mucho SasuSaku y NejiHina… Yo me quedaría con Itachi como recompensa… Pero regresemos a la realidad, no son míos. TT_TT

**Información Básica: **

_Cuándo está en cursiva es un pensamiento del personaje o parte de un Flas back._

-Cuando está entre rayas y con letra normal es diálogo.-Lo que sigue después de las rayas es parte de la narración.

Cuando está en letra normal es narración.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Esto es algo que siempre pondré a inicio de la historia y a final de esta… También lo utilizaré para cambios de escenario o para poner cierta parte del capítulo anterior.

**Advertencia: **Solo es para informales cuales son las parejas del fic… Pido de antemano y de favor que las respeten: _**SasuSaku, NaruIno, NejiHina… Leve ShikaTema y KibaTen. (El ShikaTema aparecerá después… creo.) **_Se que alguna de estas parejas les sonarán locas sin embargo son las que elegí para este fic.

**Aquí yo como en todos mis fic agradeciendo los reviews…**

_Pau-chan22_

_Claressa_

_Tsukisaku_

_Manzanha-chan_

_Sophix_

**Bueno este es el agradecimiento y me alegro q les haya gustado… No fastidio más porque se que a lo q ustedes vinieron es a leer el capítulo no a oír mis locuras… Así que aquí está el capítulo…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Eterno Amor. **_

**Comienzo.**

Y ahí estaba, enfrentando su gélida mirada con otra de igual forma, pues él no era ni más ni menos que ellos.

Aquel enfrentamiento, azules versus negros era realmente inquietante.

En los minutos que llevaban ahí no habían hecho nada más que eso, lanzarse miradas matadoras.

Sí las miradas mataran ninguno de los ahí presentes estaría vivo.

Más las miradas no matan, pero ellos sí. Ambos bandos preparados para una pelea, pues si guerra querían guerra tendrían.

Aquellos ojos azules retaban a los negros, pero disimuladamente observaban a las personas con las que creía pelearía.

Y sí, ahí estaba ella junto con su familia.

Noto como en sus ojos azules cielo había miedo, no era miedo de él sino de lo que iba a suceder.

Y en aquel preciso instante quiso detenerlo todo; ir hacia ella abrazarla, mirarla a los ojos y rozar sus labios con los de él.

Odiaba las guerras, creía que era absurdo que dos razas como las de ellos estuvieran peleando constantemente. Siempre fue de la idea que había mejores maneras de resolver las cosas… Pero era inevitable.

Las cosas entre ambas especies solo empeoraban y más desde que un tal Uchiha Madara asumió el poder entre los vampiros.

Había creído que los entes entre ellos ya estaban bastante mal y no podrían empeorar, pero se equivoco.

Invadir su territorio, el lugar que ellos habían dejado claro jamás deberían entrar, eso era buscar guerra. Sí, habían descubierto a un grupo de vampiros merodeando por ahí, como si fuera una cosa de lo más normal… Y eso era algo que no podían permitir.

Aunque quisiera evitarlo no podía dejar mal a su clan, él era un líder ejemplar y por ende hacerlos quedar como cobardes no entraban entre sus opciones.

Ahora estaban ahí, todos los de su clan dispuestos a pelear… La familia Inuzuka con sus fieles lobos, dentro de esta familia sobresalía Inuzuka Kiba y su fiel compañero Akamaru, su lobo; junto a Kiba se encontraba Ten-ten **(N/A: Bueno hasta dónde sabía Ten-ten no tiene apellido y tampoco se ha visto nada de su familia pero aquí tendrá familia más no apellido n.n) **la novia de este y próxima a ser su esposa, ella estaba rodeada por los de su familia. También estaba el team Konohamaru, aunque eran muy jóvenes todos se habían mostrado muy entusiastas a la hora de enfrentar a los vampiros y no había mostrado una pizca de miedo. La familia de cada uno de los integrantes del Team Konohamaru estaban presentes exceptuando a Asuma y su esposa Kurenai que habían decidido alejarse durante un tiempo debido al embarazo de esta.

Sí, todos estaban dispuestos a pelear sin importarles las consecuencias que traiga esta batalla.

Fijo sus ojos en los negro del vampiro.

No sabía quién era y tampoco le importaba, lo único que tenía claro era que él estaba actuando como el líder… Estaba cuatro o cinco pasos frente a los demás, igual que él.

Cada uno representaba a los de su especie.

Con sus orbes negras miro a sus rivales.

En cantidad eran algunos, mas ellos tampoco se quedaban atrás.

El plan que se habían propuesto lo vampiros había sido averiguar el estado de los hombre lobos pero para ello tendrían que entrar a su territorio. Las cosas habían salido bien si no fuera porque una de las noches fueron descubiertos.

Y por eso ahora se encontraba ahí representando a los vampiros.

Miró de reojo a los de su equipo.

Los Hyuga se encontraban de un lado, toda la familia junta. El prodigio Hyuga, Hyuga Neji, se encontraba junto a su prima y ahora esposa Hyuga Hinata. Aunque parecían totalmente opuestos ya que él era frío y calculador mientras ella era tímida y delicada ambos se querían y eso lo podía observar ahora con la actitud que había tomado el Hyuga… Él frente a ella protegiéndola.

Algo muy cursi para su gusto.

Al lado de los Hyuga se encontraban los Yamanaka. En esos momentos todos estaban serios y el señor Yamanaka se encontraba junto a su hija Yamanaka Ino. Observo que la rubia tenía cierto miedo y eso era algo que entendía perfectamente, la batalla comenzaría en cualquier momento.

Más al fondo se encontraban algunos de los integrantes de un grupo que había formado Uchiha Madara, Akatsuki. Ahí estaba un rubio junto con un pelirrojo, un tipo que solo se interesaba por el dinero junto con uno que era muy religioso… Solo ellos habían venido.

Dejo de observar a los suyos para mirar al rubio.

No parecía muy fuerte, era más o menos de su tamaño y tal vez hasta de su edad.

Miró a los de la especie de este; observó que algunos traían consigo unos lobos… ¿Acaso creían que los ayudarían? Pues los lobos no dejaban de ser unos animales, al igual que ellos.

-Hmp.-Fue el primer sonido que se escucho; pero ante los oídos del rubio fue un Hmp de superioridad algo que hacía que la sangre le hirviera.

-¡Ustedes!-Les gritó a todos ellos.-Estuvieron husmeando en nuestros territorios.-Se señaló a sí mismo y a los de su grupo.

El pelinegro lo miro.

-Hmp.-Esa era su respuesta.

-¡¿Qué demonios querían aquí?!-Intentaba evitar una batalla.

-No tengo porque responder.-Hablaba fríamente y su tono de voz no denotaba ninguna matiz de enojo… Más bien no denotaba sentimientos.

-¡¡Entran a nuestros territorios y ahora no quiere respondernos!!-Indignado, eso era nada comparado con como estaba.

-No hay razón para hablar con seres como ustedes.-Notó claramente como el rubio abría los ojos sorprendido.

El Uzumaki estaba anonado…

-¿Seres como nosotros?-dijo mientras miraba a los de su especie para después volver a mirar al pelinegro.-Miren quienes hablan… Los demonios ¿O no es así como los llaman los humanos?-Aquello lo dijo con sorna.

-Mejor demonios a salvajes.-Seguía igual de tranquilo que al inicio y aquello hacía que el rubio se enfureciera más.

Inconscientemente apretó los puños mientras era observado por los de su clan.

Estaban provocando a su líder y aquello les podía salir caro.

-Aquí los únicos salvajes son ustedes.-Estaba perdiendo su poca paciencia.- ¿O acaso nosotros nos alimentamos de sangre?-Golpe bajo.

Sin embargo el pelinegro seguía como si nada.

Durante un rato reino el silencio.

-Prefiero eso a ser un animal… Como ustedes.-Lo dijo quietamente.

Paciencia era algo que no caracterizaba al rubio.

Apretó fuertemente sus puños mientras sus uñas empezaba a tomar forma de garras.

-Animales.-Repitió poniendo énfasis en la palabra.- ¿Dónde?-

-Justo frente a mí.-Volvió a insultarlos.

El rubio se quedó callado durante unos segundos mientras fulminaba con la mirada al pelinegro.

-¿Nos estás diciendo animales?-Intentaba tranquilizarse mas no lo conseguía.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos y los abrió lentamente.

-¿No es obvio?-

Apretó más los puños mientras unas gotitas de sangre caían de su mano.

-No…so…tros…-Pronunciaba lentamente y con un tono de voz bastante fuerte.-No… somos… ningunos… animales.-

Todos los de su clan lo observaban, unos con curiosidad, otros sorprendidos y algunos con miedo.

Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze un antiguo líder del clan. Gustaba de usar el apellido de su madre pues la amaba mucho. Físicamente era idéntico a su padre más en su personalidad se parecía a su madre.

Fue elegido como líder del clan no solo por su personalidad sino también por su fuerza puesto que es el mejor Hombre lobo peleando. Su gran velocidad, su fuerza y el hecho de que nunca se rinde lo han hecho perseverar.

Pero hay algo más que lo caracteriza.

Naruto Uzumaki suele sufrir una transformación cuando está enojado; muy enojado. Sus uñas se transforman en peligrosas garras, sus colmillos crecen, su cabello empieza a tomar forma puntiaguda, sus ojos se tornan rojizos y rasgados, y empieza a adoptar una forma mucho más salvaje. Lo realmente peligroso de esto es que puede llegar a perder el control y en este punto no diferencia amigo de enemigo.

Eso es lo que hace que algunos de su propio clan estén atemorizados por el comportamiento de su líder.

La última vez que sufrió una transformación como esa fue hace mucho tiempo y las razones fueron que atacaron a una amiga... Desde ese entonces él había mantenido el control.

Mas ahora las cosas no pintaban bien.

-Naruto-kun.-Dijo desde atrás Ten-ten muy sorprendida.

-Naruto.-Repitió Kiba sin embargo su amigo ni siquiera se volteaba a verlos.

-No… somos… salvajes…-Decía lentamente.-No… somos… animales…-

El pelinegro lo observo durante unos instantes.

Decía que no eran animales y sin embargo se comportaba como uno.

-Son salvajes, animales y bestias.-Enumero tres cualidades que según él tenían todos los licántropos.

Los odiaba y tenía razones para ello.

Sus padres y casi toda su familia habían muerto en guerra contra estos seres que él llamaba animales. Desde pequeño le enseñaron que ellos eran una raza superior a la de los licántropos, que eran más inteligentes y ágiles. En su niñez no los había odiado hasta el día que la mayoría de su familia murió en un enfrentamiento contra estos.

Ahora solo quedaba Uchiha Madara, su hermano mayor Uchiha Itachi y él, Uchiha Sasuke. Habían sido los únicos sobrevivientes, los últimos Uchiha.

Uchiha Madara había asumido el control, su hermano pertenecía al grupo que este había formado, Akatsuki y él que se encargaba de ganar territorios, pelear y enfrentar a los licántropos.

Por eso los odiaba y por eso los consideraba animales.

-Te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho.-

El pelinegro volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Los abrió y después observó tranquilamente al rubio.

-No lo creo.-Dijo con su típico tono de voz.

Uchiha Sasuke, en su larga vida jamás se había arrepentido de sus actos. Siempre era muy seguro de sí mismo y si cometía un error lo aceptaba pero no se arrepentía de lo que hacía… Jamás se retractaba.

No soportaba su actitud, la superioridad con la que hablaba y el tonito que usaba; era demasiado tranquilo para él… Como si no le diera importancia a las cosas que decía o hacía, como si se creyera superior.

Aquella idea aumentó aún más su enojo…

-Te aseguro que te arrepentirás.-

-Hmp.-Fue el sonido que emitió.

-Es…Es…-No terminaba la frase.

Miró de reojo a los de su clan.

-Es mejor que se alejen…-

Todos se sorprendieron.

-Por…Por su bien.-

Estaban desconcertados, no sabían si hacer caso a lo que su líder decía o desobedecer la orden dada.

-Váyanse.-Repitió ahora más fuerte.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que…

-Ja, yo no pienso obedecer esa orden.-Habló alguien entre el montón a lo que todos se voltearon a verlo.- Naruto-niichan tú mismo nos has enseñado la importancia del trabajo en equipo… No creas que te vamos a dejar solo.-Era Konohamaru el que estaba hablando.

-Es verdad Naruto-niichan-Hablo una pelirroja perteneciente al team Konohamaru.

-No te dejaremos solo.-Udon apoyó la idea de sus compañeros.

Rápidamente el resto del clan empezó a decir lo mismo.

El rubio estaba sorprendido, anonado.

-Una característica de los animales… Trabajar en manada.-

Aquello hizo que el Uzumaki perdiera la poca tranquilidad que le habían proporcionado sus compañeros.

-Nosotros…-Hablaba firmemente.-No somos… ANIMALES.-Lo último lo grito.

Aquel grito se escucho por todo el bosque como un fuerte eco de su enojo.

Y aquel grito fue escuchado por alguien más…

-Maldición.-Susurró en voz baja mientras aumentaba su velocidad y dejaba muy atrás a su compañero.

Por lo que había escuchado las cosas no andaban bien; no sabía lo que ocurría sin embargo tenía una leve idea.

Esperaba estar equivocada, quería creer que la voz que escucho no era de él pero ¿cómo confundirse?

-Animales.-repitió en voz baja… Sabía cuánto él odiaba que lo llamaran así.

Apresuró más su paso olvidándose por completo de que había venido acompañada, porque ahora lo único que importaba era encontrarlo a él.

Saltó a la rama del siguiente árbol mientras el viento soplaba lentamente su cabello recogido en una coleta a la altura de la nuca con dos mechones cayéndole al frente.

Diviso a lo lejos varias figuras, pronto los alcanzaría.

Un, dos, tres saltos más y ya estaba junto a ellos… O más bien en una rama de un árbol cercano a ellos.

Desde ahí podía ver cómo estaban las cosas y agradeció que aquella noche la luna brillara tanto.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada a su rubio amigo. No fue muy difícil pues él se encontraba frente a los de su clan.

Noto como él tenía el cabello ligeramente puntiagudo, hacía puño sus manos y hasta había sangre corriendo de ellas.

¿Por qué su amigo estaba así? ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación?

Miró a quienes estaba frente a él. La primera imagen que vio fue la de un pelinegro con un semblante frío.

_-Vampiro-_Se aseguro a sí misma al solo ver su rostro.

Detrás de él todo un grupo perteneciente a la misma especie.

¿Qué hacían esas dos especies juntas… Una frente a la otra?

Pocas veces había visto a licántropos junto con vampiros y siempre fue en guerras.

Intentó no pensar en eso, aquello solo traía malos recuerdos.

Se concentró en mirar mejor a su amigo y reparo en un detalle que anteriormente se le había pasado por alto; tenía los ojos rasgados y rojos, poco le faltaba para perder el control.

-Lo son.-Escuchó decir al pelinegro.

_-¿Lo son?-_Repitió mentalmente…-_¿Son qué?-_Casi de inmediato entendió las cosas.

Aquel tipo le había dicho a Naruto que eran animales y él no lo había negado… Ahora ese tipo estaba volviendo a afirmarlo.

Maldijo en voz baja a aquel joven.

Él había sido el causante de que su amigo estuviera así.

Miró al pelinegro y su imagen quedó grabada…

Después se las pagaría.

Poso de nuevo su vista en el rubio y observó como este mostraba sus dientes.

El ver esto, lo que su amigo hacía, hizo que se ponga furiosa…

Estaba actuando como un animal, como lo que él decía no era pero no solo eso; estaba dejando a los de su clan como animales.

-Haré.-Pronunció Naruto.-Que te tragues tus palabras.-

Apenas su amigo termino de decir esto supo que tenía que actuar. No por el bienestar de los vampiros ya que la verdad le importaban poco, sino más bien por el bienestar de sus amigos, sus compañeros.

Puesto que Naruto en lo que llevaba observando había cometido tres grandes errores:

1.-Poner en peligro a los suyos.

2.-Perder el control sobre sí mismo.

3.-Romper una promesa.

Bueno, a la tercera no se la puede considerar que haya sido un error como líder sino más bien un error personal.

Había roto la promesa que le hizo y eso era algo que hacía que se enojara más.

Enfoco toda esa ira hacia su rubio amigo; pensó durante unos segundos lo que iba a hacer y después actuó.

Salto de su rama…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Bueno este es mi primer capítulo legalmente el anterior era un Intro… **_

_**Ahora voy a informarles una cosa… Para actualizar pido reviews; para ser más exacta quiero 10 reviews… **_

_**Sé que esto suena a exigencia y hasta estoy pensando que lo es pero es que he visto los fic que tiene casi 200 reviews y me he quedado Ò.ó, dicho en español impresionada, impactada, anonada, etc.**_

_**Espero los reviews.**_

_**Y también espero que se cuiden y que les haya gustado el capítulo…**_

_**Sayonara!! ^.^ **_


	3. Una linda llegada

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto… Porque si fueran míos habría mucho SasuSaku y NejiHina… Yo me quedaría con Itachi como recompensa… Pero regresemos a la realidad, no son míos. TT_TT

**Información Básica: **

_Cuándo está en cursiva es un pensamiento del personaje o parte de un Flas back._

-Cuando está entre rayas y con letra normal es diálogo.-Lo que sigue después de las rayas es parte de la narración.

Cuando está en letra normal es narración.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Esto es algo que siempre pondré a inicio de la historia y a final de esta… También lo utilizaré para cambios de escenario o para poner cierta parte del capítulo anterior.

_**Primeramente quiero agradecerle a todos por haberme esperado tanto tiempo… Aunque no tenía los diez reviews lo he actualizado…**_

_**Ahora si agradezco a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews:**_

_Sophix_

_Tsukisaku_

_setsuna17_

_nekii_

_LA_MELY!_

_The_Naruto_fanss_

love_girl

nadeshko-hime

Pau-chan22

_**Buen, Pau-chan era la última… Gracias a todos y aquí está mi capítulo…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Eterno Amor. **_

"…**Una linda llegada…"**

_Salto de su rama…_

Cayo parada junto al rubio, rápidamente lo giró, agarró de la camiseta y empujó hacia un árbol.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido… Ahora ella lo sostenía fuertemente por la camiseta mientras se podría contemplar claramente su enojo.

Estaba decido a acabar con quiera que haya osado empujarlo, lo iba a matar pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver unos ojos verde jade.

Se tranquilizo; su garras volvieron a ser uñas, su cabello regreso a la normalidad al igual que sus ojos pasaron de rojos a azules.

-Naruto.-mencionó duramente cada palabra.-Me decepcionas.-Lo dijo como si sonara cierto, como si de verdad estuviera decepcionada y en parte tenía razones para estarlo pero, por sobre todas las cosas, el era Naruto la persona que más quería en este mundo.

Pudo observar claramente como sus ojos se abrían sorprendido y su rostro forma una mueca de asombro.

No podía emitir una sola palabra para excusarse, sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

-Nos estás haciendo quedar mal.-Hablaba solo para él, nadie más podía escuchar lo que decía... En ese momento nadie más existía.-Y…-

Sabía lo que venía, sabía lo que iba a decir, sabía cuáles eran las siguientes palabras que mencionaría.

-Rompiste tú promesa.-

Ahí estaba, tal cual se lo había imaginado sin embargo no había predicho la enorme opresión en su pecho.

Tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero algo.

-Yo…-su voz temblaba.-Lo siento.-Parecía estar a punto de llorar, su mirada se cristalizaba mientras sus labios intentaba articular una palabra.

Lo soltó de la camiseta, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta dónde antiguamente había estado él.

Tenía que fingir seguir enojada, no podía disculparle así por así el hecho de que haya roto su promesa.

-Sa-Sakura-chan.-Dijo el rubio dando un par de pasos hacia ella.-Pe-perdóname… Lo-lo siento.-

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras contraía levemente las cejas e intentaba mantener su actuación.

Que va…

-¡¡Naruto!!-Gritó dándose la vuelta y corriendo con los brazos abiertos hacia él.

Sorprendido recibió aquel abrazo que de la nada había salido.

-Naruto.-Repetía aún abrazándolo.-Te extrañe.-

El rubio solo sonrío.

-Yo también.-le dijo en susurro.

La chica lo soltó, se alejo un poco y observó a su amigo.

-Has cambiado mucho.-

-Ah… Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre.-

La pelirrosa se quedo callada, lo miró un rato más y…

-Tienes razón, sigues igual que antes.-

La cara de incredulidad del rubio se hizo bastante notoria mientras ella sonreía.

-Tú tampoco has cambiado.-

La sonrisa se le borró de su rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y movía su cabeza levemente hacia la izquierda.

-No… Eh, lo digo en el buen sentido.-movía rápidamente las manos.-Eh, me refiero a que-

Una risa hizo que callara.

Sakura reía, y reía mientras lo veía.

-Definitivamente no has cambiado en nada.-Acaso el podía pensar que ella se molestaría por un comentario tan absurdo, definitivamente seguía siendo el mismo baka…

Pero ojo, era su baka; bueno lo compartía con la manada y con cierta persona.

-Cof, cof.-se escuchó un ruido proveniente del grupo de Naruto y ambos se giraron hacia la izquierda.

-¿Sakura?-dijo una chica entre el montón.

-La misma y en persona.-Sonrío al grupo.-Cuánto tiempo Ten-ten, Kiba, ¿Akamaru?-Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Sí, yo también creo que ha crecido mucho.-Naruto se puso junto a ella.

Todos estaban anonados… Había regresado, después de tanto tiempo había regresado.

Ante el silencio de todos volvió su mirada a su amigo.

-Parece que no les agrado que regrese.-

-No, solo están sorprendidos.-Su amigo sonrío con ternura.-Al igual que yo.-

-Ajaaa…-Parecía analizar las cosas. Se dio la vuelta, camino hacia el lado opuesto de ellos.

Se quedó un rato quieta mirando hacia el frente, observando al otro grupo.

-Yo soy la sorprendida.-Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta para volver a ver al rubio.- ¿Puedes explicarme que es esto, Naruto?-

El rubio miro al grupo detrás de ella, miró a Sakura, miró a su grupo y después volvió a ver a Sakura.

-Pues… Eh, no sé cómo explicarlo.-Se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¿Ibas a empezar una batalla?-Aquello sonó a afirmación y pregunta.

-No exactamente.-

-Ibas a empezar una batalla.-Miró a los ojos a su amigo.

-Yo… Es que… Ellos y… Pues…-

-¡¡Ibas a empezar una batalla sin mí!!-

-¿Eh?-

-Eso es algo imperdonable, Uzumaki Naruto.-

-No entiendo.-

-¿Y por qué iban a pelear?-Cambió de tema.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Por qué iban a pelear?-

-Ah… Porque ellos.-Giró su vista hacia los vampiros.-Entraron en NUESTRO territorio.-

La chica alzó las cejas mientras se volvía para ver a los vampiros.

Frente a ella, con unos tres o cuatro metros de distancia, se encontraba el pelinegro causante de que su amigo haya roto su promesa.

-¿Ustedes entraron a su territorio?-Pregunto mirando al pelinegro.

No respondió, solo la observo.

Una chica un poco más pequeña que él, de unos 22 años, cabello extrañamente rosado y agarrado en una coleta a la altura de la nuca, ojos verdes, de tez blanca y con facciones delicadas.

Una chica común y corriente; bueno no tan corriente por su cabello pero de ahí era solo una chica más…

O eso sería si no hubiera llegado de la nada, empujado al que parecía el líder del clan enemigo para después parecer los mejores amigos.

-No es necesario que se les preguntes, ellos entraron a nuestros territorios Sakura-chan.-Aquella voz chillona lo sacó de sus pensamientos.-Yo los vi mientras vigilaba una noche.-El que hablaba era el rubio con el cual estuvo a punto de pelear.

Hubo un silencio de algunos segundos.

-¿Por qué y para qué entraron en territorio enemigo?-Hablo la pelirrosa.

-Hmp.-

La chica lo miro, alzó una ceja, sonrío y se volteo a ver a Naruto.

-¿Es mudo?-le pregunto al rubio.

Se pudo escuchar unas cuantas risas por parte de los licántropos y hasta de los vampiros.

-No es mudo.- Respondió el rubio mientras aguantaba durante unos segundos la risa.

La pelirrosa volteo a ver otra vez al pelinegro y se topo con que este la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Como no eres mudo responde.-Inmediatamente todos volvieron a quedar en silencio.-O bueno, es una pregunta abierta que cualquier vampiro puede responder así que respondan.-

-No tengo por qué responderte.-Hablaba con aquella apatía que lo caracterizaba.

La chica rodo los ojos algo molesta.

-Tienes, puesto que entraste a territorio enemigo.-Calló durante unos segundos.-Por lo menos ten la decencia de responder.-

El chico la miro durante un rato.

-Como le dije a tu amigo, nosotros no tenemos porque hablar con ustedes… No hablamos con animales.-

Estaba a punto de responderle con otro insulto pero prefirió permanecer callada… Este tipo era más arrogante de lo que pensaba.

-Quiero evitar peleas innecesarias, por su bien.-Ja, eso de cierta manera era venganza.

-Por nuestro bien.-Dijo esto con sorna.-No será por el suyo.-

La chica sonrío, dio un par de pasos más al frente; después camino hacia la derecha, se puso de lado y miró a los ahí presentes.

Estaba a la mitad de ambos grupos, un poco a la derecha.

Con el taco de su bota **(N/A: El estilo que lleva en el anime pero no tan grande… Como las de Tsunade-sama) **dio un leve golpe al piso y…

Casi de inmediato este empezó a partirse en la mitad creando un espacio entre ambos grupos.

Sonrío con orgullo mientras regresaba a ver al pelinegro que estaba sorprendido.

-Definitivamente por el suyo.-Caminó hacia su amigo, que estaba tan sorprendido como los demás.

-Nah Sakura-chan no era necesario que hagas eso.-El rubio miró el hueco que se había formado.-Mira que esto es de nuestro territorio… Estás dañando la tierra.-

-Mm… Después se arreglara, creo.-

-Hubiera sido más fácil que hagas polvo una roca o arranques un árbol pero dañar la tierra no era necesario.-Se quejaba el rubio.-AA… Ya veré como arreglar esto.-

-No es tan grande, no exageres Naruto.-

-Bueno… Tienes razón, pudiste haberlo hecho más grande.-

-Si ves, entonces de que te quejas.-La chica ladeo la cabeza.

-No, de nada.-Se resigno el rubio.

-Va.-Se giro para volver al pelinegro.- ¿Ahora van a responder?-

-Hmp.-Aunque estaba realmente sorprendido por la fuerza de la chica aún mantenía su orgullo en alto.

-¿Van a responder?-repitió la pregunta.

-Eres… Molesta.-Pronunció esas palabras como si fueran algo normal.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"_Molesta… ¿Quién se cree para decirme molesta?" _Inconscientemente hizo puño su mano derecha._"Yo, molesta…"_

Bueno, seamos sinceros; Sakura Haruno podía ser una chica muy, realmente muy paciente pero todo tiene su límite ¿No?

Sí, y en esta ocasión, y por razones que ella desconocía, él había agotado su paciencia mucho más rápido de lo normal.

Y ahora… Pues pagaría las consecuencias.

Apretó aún más su puño cuando…

-Sakura.-Escucho como pronunciaban su nombre.

"_Mierda."_Se dijo mentalmente… ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de él?

Todos los presentes, exceptuándola a ella, giraron su rostro hacia la rama de un árbol que se encontraba a su derecha… Más o menos dónde Sakura se había puesto para partir el suelo.

Mientras tanto la pelirrosa movía lentamente su cabeza hacia su derecha con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

-Eh…-Una excusa, tenía que inventar una excusa rápidamente.-Era de vida o muerte, tenía que llegar rápidamente… No te enojes.-Miraba unos ojos celestes bajos.

-¿Eh?-Naruto regresó a ver a su amiga y después devolvía la mirada al chico que se encontraba en la rama con los brazos cruzados.

Era alto, cabello rojo y tez blanca.

Vio como el pelirrojo baja de la rama y se ponía junto a ellos.

-De verdad lo siento Gaara-sama.-Se disculpaba nuevamente la pelirrosa.

Y la gran interrogante de su amigo ¿Sama?

-Sakura.-Habló el pelirrojo.-Te disculpo el que me hayas dejado atrás.-La pelirrosa sonrío.-Pero no el que sigas usando el sufijo Sama conmigo.-

La pelirrosa lo miró sorprendida y después respiro tranquila.

-Hecho.-No se podía quejar, Gaara se había sido muy considerado con ella y, eso era bastante, porque Gaara no era paciente o amable con cualquiera.

-Aha, Aha.-alguien se aclaró la garganta.

Sakura se volteo para ver al rubio.

-¿Pasa algo Naruto? ¿Tienes tos?-

-Sí, pasa que tienes que explicarme quién es él, qué hace aquí, cómo se conocieron y qué es para ti.-

Gaara alzó una ceja **(N/A: En mi fic si tiene cejas)** mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

La pelirrosa solo dibujo en su rostro una media sonrisa mientras miraba al pelirrubio.

-Naruto, él es una amigo… Se llama Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara.-señaló al pelirrojo con una mano.

Naruto se acercó al pelirrojo, lo miró de arriba abajo, vio su rostro, su cabello y sus ojos… Pero, había algo en él, algo ese chico que le parecía extraño.

Guiado por su instinto retrocedió mientras volteaba su cara hacia la pelirrosa y la miraba mal.

La pelirrosa por su parte miró a su amigo; conocía lo que pasaba sin embargo que él haya reaccionado así le parecía sorprendente.

-¡SAKURA!-Su amigo le estaba alzando la voz mientras se acercaba a ella, notablemente furioso.-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡¿En qué estás pensando?!-

El pelirrubio estaba a punto de quedar frente a frente con la pelirrosa pero algo; o mejor dicho alguien se interpuso entre ellos.

El pelirrojo estaba parado frente a él con una mirada retadora.

-Apártate de aquí que no dudaré en hacerte pedazos.-

Por su parte Gaara no se inmuto.

-Naruto, creo que deberías tranquilizarte.-Dijo la chica desde detrás del pelirrojo, asomando levemente su cabeza.

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme?-La miró por encima del hombro de Gaara.-Traes a un vampiro, dices que es tu amigo y me pides que me calme.-

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Se había imaginado muchas reacciones por parte de su amigo, desde feliz hasta pasmado… Pero eso, esto, lo que dijo…

No tenía derecho para decir eso…

…

El silencio reino durante varios segundos.

Segundos en los cuales intentaba calmarse y no romperle la cara al rubio o gritar a los cuatro vientos el porque él no era el más indicado para reprocharle.

-Naruto.-Dijo poniéndose enfrente del pelirrojo.

La forma en que lo dijo y la mirada que tenía causo miedo en la mayoría de los presentes.

-Gaara-san es MI amigo.-Se acercó más al rubio.-Y si a ti no te agrada MI amigo significa que no te agrado yo.

-No pero…-

-No hay peros Naruto… Tu no aceptas a Gaara, no me aceptas a mi.-

-¡ES UN VAMPIRO!-

-¡ES MI AMIGO!-

-Sakura-chan, entiende que…-

-Naruto, si tú quieres que Gaara se vaya solo porque es un vampiro, se irá.-

El rubio sonrió al escuchar estas palabras.

-Pero si Gaara se va, yo me voy con él… Y te juro que no nos vuelves a ver nunca más en tu vida; ni a Gaara ni a mí.-

La sonrisa se le borró enseguida.

Habían pasado muchos años desde que no veía a su amiga y está ahora le estaba diciendo que se iba a ir sino aceptaba a un vampiro en el clan…

Sabía perfectamente que él, con la relación que mantenía con Ino Yamanaka, una vampiresa, no estaba en condiciones de quejarse.

Pero su clan, eso era lo que realmente le preocupaba, la reacción de los de su clan al aceptar un vampiro…

Sin embargo tampoco dejaría que Sakura se valla solo por una tontería como esa…

Así que…

Si los de su grupo aceptan al vampiro bien, sino… Haría que lo acepten.

-Claro que pueden quedarse tú y tu amigo, Sakura-chan.-

Todos los licántropos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al igual que los vampiros… Solo un vampiro no se inmuto; ya sabemos quién.

La pelirrosa miró a su amigo, sonrío y se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo, dejando así, una vez más, sorprendidos a todos.

Escucharon murmullos, murmullos que provenían de la multitud; tanto de licántropos como vampiros.

Ambos se separaron y miraron hacia los lados.

-¿Algún problema con la decisión que he tomado?-Dijo el rubio mirando desafiante a su grupo.

La gente callo inmediatamente, entendiendo así que las órdenes de su líder eran de ser respetadas y no juzgadas.

Por algo lo eligieron como líder, porque confiaban en él.

-De ahora en adelante, Gaara se quedará con nosotros el tiempo que guste y será tratado como uno más del clan…-Miró con absoluta firmeza a su grupo.-Y si es que me llegó a enterar de que alguien lo ha tratado mal… Será mejor que eso no pase ¿Entendido?-

-Ha-hai.-Dijeron los licántropos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien.-

-Bien.-Arremedó la pelirrosa a su amigo.-Ahora solo falta una cuestión de resolver.-

Se volteo para volver a ver a los vampiros.

Los observó durante unos segundos y después suspiró lentamente.

-Hoy es el primer día que vuelvo a ver a mis amigos después de muchos años; hoy traje un nuevo amigo…-Calló durante unos segundos para seguir observando al grupo de vampiros a los cuales estaba hablando y se notaba no les importaba lo que estaba diciendo en ese momento.-Hoy para mí es un día muy importante.-Continuo

Sonrío.

Y después cambio por una mirada fría y firme.

-Y no planeo desperdiciarlo discutiendo con ustedes. Ustedes no quieren razonar, juzgan sin tener pruebas contundentes y, al parecer, quieren desatar una batalla…-

-Pero saben, aquí no va a haber ninguna batalla… Simplemente ustedes se marcharan, nosotros nos marcharemos y este lío se arreglará después… Otro día o mejor dicho, otra noche.-

Su mirada era totalmente firme. No denotaba ninguna pizca de miedo, duda o temor.

Solo seguridad.

Seguridad de que se iba a hacer lo que ella decía.

Pero…

¿Desde cuándo acá Uchiha Sasuke hacía caso a un licántropo… A una mujer?

No, nunca y eso era lo que estaba por demostrar pero una voz detrás de él lo detuve.

-Uchiha, creo sería mejor irnos.-

-Por qué Hyuga?-Para él irse era como mostrar cobardía.

-No sabemos nada de ellos… O mas bien de la chica y el pelirrojo; deberíamos primero averiguar cuál es su potencial y sus técnicas… Si nos adentramos ahora en una batalla podríamos estar en desventaja.-

El pelinegro solo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Habían tres cosas que le molestaban:

Que Neji Hyuga tuviera razón.

Que, aunque el prodigio Hyuga fuera bueno actuando, él sabía que no le importaba estar en desventaja; sino más bien que se preocupaba por la chica, Hinata Hyuga.

Y lo que más le molestaba, tener que irse… En cierta forma, hacerle caso a esa pelirrosa.

Pero así eran las cosas, y no tenía otra opción.

Sin decir nada salto e inmediatamente desapareció del campo de visión; tanto como el de los licántropos y los vampiros.

Hyuga Neji miro por donde se había ido el pelinegro, miro al frente y se dio la vuelta.

-Vámonos.-Dijo al instante que se ponía junto a su esposa y, agarrándole la mano, saltaban.

Todos los vampiros empezaron a seguirlos.

Después de un par de segundos en aquel bosque solo quedaban licántropos.

-Ya esta.-Dijo la pelirrosa dándose la vuelta.-Ya se fueron.-

-Eh, Sakura-chan, eres genial.-

La pelirrosa solo sonrió con cierto orgullo y miro a todos.

-Ahora… A celebrar.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Bueno, primeramente quiero pedir perdón por el retraso… Aunque la verdad no habían diez reviews sino nueve, pero igual, por esos nueve lo continué… Porque después de todo nueve es mucho ¿No?... Eso sí, no pienso dar otra vez mi brazo a torcer… Ahora sí, sino son diez reviews no actualizo…**_

_**La verdad es que no tengo tiempo para casi nada… Pero prometo que si llegan los diez reviews lo actualizo aunque para ello tenga que quedarme hasta la madrugada escribiendo…((cosa que la verdad no me importaría))**_

**P.D: **Si me llegan demasiado rápido los reviews no digo que lo actualizaré el mismo día que tenga los diez, pero sí que máximo serán unos 3 días después… ¡¡Necesito tiempo para escribir el capítulo!!

_**Con esto nos vemos… Hasta la próxima… ^.^ n.n**_


	4. TÚ, ELLA, ÉL

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto… Porque si fueran míos habría mucho SasuSaku y NejiHina… Yo me quedaría con Itachi como recompensa… Pero regresemos a la realidad, no son míos. TT_TT

**Información Básica: **

_Cuándo está en cursiva es un pensamiento del personaje o parte de un Flas back._

-Cuando está entre rayas y con letra normal es diálogo.-Lo que sigue después de las rayas es parte de la narración.

Cuando está en letra normal es narración.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Esto es algo que siempre pondré a inicio de la historia y a final de esta… También lo utilizaré para cambios de escenario o para poner cierta parte del capítulo anterior.

_**Aquí estoy yo de regreso, agradeciendo como siempre a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews y diciendo a los que no que se animen a hacerlo:**_

_Pau-chan22_

_setsuna17_

_saku saku uchiha_

_SaKuRa-ShIpPuDeN_

_Lili_

_Hatake Nabiki_

_Lu_

_Nea_

_pandiux7_

_Tsukisaku_

_Nadesshiko Clow_

_**Terminando ya de agradecer a todos los dejo con el fic y espero los reviews… **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Eterno Amor. **_

"…**Tú, ella, él…"**

Caminaba silenciosamente por los pasillos de aquel castillo con una notable cara de disgustó.

La misma cara que cargaba desde hace un par de días, para ser más exactos hace cinco días.

Pero, con las razones que tenía para estar disgustado, cualquiera tendría esa cara.

Cerró los ojos recordando lo sucedido.

…_**Flash Back…**_

_Había llegado de primero al castillo, pues había sido el primero en retirarse._

_Caminaba hacia su cuarto, molesto porque su orgullo, en cierta forma, había sido herido aquella noche._

_Y estaba a un par de metros de llegar a la puerta de su cuarto cuando una voz detrás de él lo detuvo._

_-Otôto, ¿Tan rápido de vuelta? Pensé que demorarías más.-_

_-Aniki.-Dijo sin voltearse a verlo.-Tú no piensas.-_

_Pudo escuchar una leve risita que lentamente cesaba._

_-Parece que no estás de buen humor.-_

_Suspiro resignado a tener que soportar a su "querido" hermano mayor._

_-Es pura impresión tuya.-Habló mientras se daba la vuelta._

_-Será… ¿O será que algo sucedió en aquella batalla?-_

_Sasuke alzó una ceja observando a su hermano._

_Traía puesta su típica capa negra con nubes rojas que lo caracterizaban por pertenecer a Akatsuki, el anillo y un collar._

_-¿Batalla?-Repitió el menor.-No sé de qué estás hablando.-_

_Vio como su hermano mayor frunció el ceño mientras lo observaba extrañado._

_-No entiendo.-_

_Se pregunto porque su hermano se estaba portando tan abierto con él y no callado como solía ser. Cuanto quería en ese momento que se quedara callado y no hiciera preguntas sobre lo ocurrido._

_-No hubo batalla.-Respondió sencillamente, dejando aún más sorprendido al mayor._

_Unos segundos de silencio en el cual las miradas eran su manera de comunicación._

_-¿Por qué?-Pregunto el mayor._

_-Hmp… Digamos que hubo complicaciones.-_

_-¿Complicaciones? ¿De qué tipo?-_

_-Ocurrieron acontecimientos que nadie se esperaba y para los cuales no teníamos ningún plan.-_

_-¿Qué acontecimientos?-_

_-Llegaron individuos desconocidos y con aparente fuerza.-Cerró los ojos recordando como la pelirrosa había roto la tierra con solo golpear el taco de su zapatilla en esta._

_-¿Y huyeron?-La manera en la que el mayor planteo la pregunta lo hacía ver como un cobarde._

_-No huimos, nos retiramos.-_

_-Viene a dar lo mismo.-_

_Cuando su hermano se portaba así era, a su parecer, insoportable._

_-Piensa lo que quieras.-Dijo dándose la vuelta.-Ah, tú no piensas.-_

_-Qué lindo!… Pero yo no vine para eso.-Habló en tono sarcástico.-Madara te manda a llamar, te espera en la sala de reuniones.-_

_-¿Madara?-Repitió girándose otra vez.- ¿Qué sucede?-_

_El mayor solo alzó los hombros y el menor lo miro._

_Después paso junto a él, encaminándose a la famosa sala._

_No tardo mucho en llegar al lugar._

_Una vez frente a la puerta golpeo con cierta fuerza._

_-Pasa.-Escucho decir del otro lado._

_Abrió la puerta, adentrándose poco a poco en la oscura sala. Pudo divisar una sombra sentada en un sofá, con el brazo estirado a lo largo de este._

_Se quedó parado en la puerta._

_-Ya has llegado.-_

"…_No, imagínate que todavía sigo en el bosque…"Se mofó mentalmente._

_-¿Qué quieres?-_

_-Deberías corregir tu manera de hablarme.-_

_-Hmp.-_

_Escucho en sonido que dedujo fue una risa._

_Vio como el hombre se ponía en pie y volteaba a verlo._

_-No cambiaras.-_

_-No tengo porque hacerlo.-_

_-…Te prefiero así.-_

_-No me interesa como me prefieras.-_

_Pudo ver atreves de la oscuridad la sonrisa que se surcaba en el rostro de Madara._

_-¿Para qué me mandaste a llamar?-Dijo sin más rodeos._

_-Ah… Eso…-El pelinegro se volvió a sentar en el sillón, estiro la mano para alcanzar una copa de vino que se encontraba sobre la mesa frente a él.-Quiero saber cómo les fue en el encuentro.-_

_-No hubo batalla.-Afirmo rápidamente._

_-Ah…-Escucho decir al otro pelinegro.-Bien.-_

_Alzo una ceja intrigado por la actitud de su familiar._

_-Entonces continuaremos como antes… Mandaras a más personas a que vigilen.-_

_-Hmp…-_

_-Pero tiene que ser dentro de cinco días.-_

_-Por qué?-_

_-Para que el enemigo se confié.-_

_Entendía la situación._

_El Uchiha se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir escucho algo más._

_-Ah, Sasuke… Dos cosas…-Hubo unos segundos de silencio.-Tu no vas a ir durante un buen tiempo…-_

_Tuvo ganas de reclamar pero calló._

_-Y las primeras personas en ir serán la nueva pareja Hyuga.-_

_-Hmp…-Cuando Madara terminó de decir esto Sasuke cerró la puerta detrás de él, el sonido retumbo durante unos segundo y después todo quedo en completo silencio._

_Ahora si fue a su cuarto._

…_**End flash back…**_

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, molesto todavía por llevar cinco días encerrado en aquel castillo sin poder hacer nada.

Ahora se dirigía otra vez a su cuarto, a continuar perdiendo el tiempo mientras que la parejita de recién casados salía al bosque, a vigilar… Algo que él consideraba mucho más interesante que estar ahí.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, la cerró de un golpe y miro hacía al frente.

-Sasukito-kun, te estaba esperando.-Observo durante unos segundos a la pelirroja que se encontraba en su cama, tapada solamente por la sabana.-He venido a hacerte compañía.-

Miró como ella sonreía y se metía aún más debajo de las sabanas.

Cerró los ojos… Era un vampiro, era Uchiha Sasuke… pero por sobre todas las cosas… ERA HOMBRE, y ya sabemos que hay cosas a las cuales un hombre no puede resistirse… O si puede, pero no quiere.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba a paso tranquilo por aquel gran terreno desértico; la verdad no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar al bosque pues su único propósito sería vigilar si es que había alguien merodeando y mucho mejor si llegaba a oír alguna conversación de aquellos "salvajes" como anteriormente habían sido llamados.

Continuo con la vista hacia al frente esperando ver pronto el bosque y terminar rápido con aquella misión; su deseo se cumplió, al cabo de un par de minutos logro divisar en el horizonte un par de árboles y según iba avanzando estos aumentaba de cantidad y tamaño.

Avanzo tanto y tan rápido que no pasaron ni tres minutos cuando se encontraba a escasos metros del bosque.

Justo frente a él, con muy corta distancia, se encontraba un gran tronco caído; era realmente muy grueso y no se diga su largo, más lo que importaba en sí no era el tronco sino su utilidad, lo que representaba.

Un humano podría confundir el tronco con uno más del montón, sin embargo cualquier licántropo y vampiro sabía bien que ese tronco era nada más y nada menos que la división entre dos territorios, y para variar territorios enemigos.

Un licántropo que pase ese tronco y entre a territorio de vampiros podría encontrarse en graves aprietos, no por los vampiros puesto que ellos, a diferencia de los licántropos, no vigilaban su territorio y tomando en cuenta que se tardarían una media hora en llegar del castillo al tronco ellos no constituían una amenaza en sí. Lo que realmente era peligroso era la cantidad de trampas que se encontraban escondidas en el territorio de vampiros; las había de toda clase, desde pequeños hoyos en los cuales caías hasta cuerdas que con tan solo rozarlas podías asegurar ya una gran explosión.

Solo los vampiros conocían la ubicación de las trampas, solo ellos podían pasearse tranquilamente por ahí… Ese era el peligro.

Pero entrar en territorio licántropo tampoco era muy seguro que digamos, aunque ellos no tenían la gran cantidad de trampas y tampoco era tan avanzadas tenían un punto a su favor; ellos si vigilaban todas las noches… Y que un vampiro solo se encontrase con un licántropo podía asemejarse a que un licántropo tocara una de aquellas pequeñas cuerdas que podrían volar en mil pedazos a cualquiera.

Esa eran los riesgos que corrían al meterse en territorio enemigo…

Riesgo que él iba a asumir.

Fijo su vista en el tronco y se dispuso a cruzarlo cuando sintió como alguien tomaba su mano, entrelazando los dedos.

-Neji.-Se escuchó decir a una voz dulce y aterciopelada.-No-no… no entres.-

Se volteo para contemplar a su acompañante.

-¿Tienes miedo?-le dijo acercándose a ella.

Vio como esta movía lentamente su cabeza en forma de negación.

-¿Entonces?-

-Yo-yo… Es que yo…-

El chico la observó seriamente.

-No tartamudees.-recriminó en tono algo serio. Él le había dicho claramente que tartamudear demostraba su desconfianza, no solo consigo misma sino también hacia que los demás la vieran como alguien débil; y eso era algo que él no quería permitir, no quería que nadie tratase mal a su esposa; mucho menos que ella misma se menosprecie.

-Gomen.-La chica bajo la mirada al suelo, avergonzada por haber hecho molestar a Neji.

El chico la escruto con la mirada.

De la nada sintió coma la tomaban por la quijada y alzaban su rostro.

La chica quedo cara a cara con él.

Así es como le gustaba, contemplar los ojos perlados de ella, no le importaba que los suyos sean parecidos, veía en los de ella un brillo especial, algo distinto; algo que hasta ahora casados no lograba identificar y mucho peor encontrar en alguien más.

-Sabes que jamás dejaría que algo malo te pase.-

Vio como la chica profundizaba aún más su mirada y después separaba lentamente su mentón de la mano que lo tenía.

-No-no…-La chica respiro intentando controlar su nerviosismo.-No quiero que te pase nada malo a ti.-Soltó de repente mientras lo abrazaba y escondía su rostro en su pecho.

Él se quedó estático; se había imaginado muchas cosas, muchos motivos por los cuales ella estaba nerviosa o tenía miedo, pero sin embargo esto era una total sorpresa.

Sonrió mientras correspondía al abrazo con una mano y acariciaba el cabello negro de ella con la otra.

-No me pasará nada, ni a ti ni a mí.-

Después de estar unos segundos más en esa posición se separaron.

El chico le regalo una media sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía nuevamente hacia el tronco.

Lo paso, dio tres pasos contados dentro del territorio enemigo cuando sintió un agarré.

No supo muy bien lo que sucedió hasta que se vio a si mismo contra el tallo de un árbol que se encontraba cerca y unos ojos verdes observándolo.

En ese momento no sabía que sentir y mucho menos que pensar.

Lo siguiente que supo es que pasaban algo alrededor suyo y para cuando pudo reaccionar ya se encontraba amarrado a aquel grueso tallo

Primero miro las cuerdas que lo ataban, eran gruesas y estaban en muy buenas condiciones, por lo que dedujo no podría soltarse.

Después giró su mirada hacia al frente y pudo observar a su atacante.

A unos tres o cuatro metros de él se encontraba la pelirrosa que habían visto la noche anterior.

-Yo de ti no lo haría.-Volvió a girar su rostro para ver a la persona a la cual le hablaba.

Y diviso a Hinata a punto de cruzar aquel tronco que él había cruzado.

La chica se quedó quieta al escuchar tal advertencia y volteo su rostro hacia Neji.

Intentó volver a entrar a territorio enemigo sin embargo otra advertencia la detuvo.

-Quieres terminar igual que él.-La chica pelirrosa señaló al joven atado en el árbol.

Hinata se paró en seco, miro a Neji que negaba con la cabeza, indicándole así que no pasara.

Su mente debatía entre su seguridad y la de Neji, su corazón sin embargo le decía a gritos que vaya a dónde él.

-Uff…-Suspiro con cierto cansancio la pelirrosa.- ¿Quieres ayudar a tu noviecito?-

Hinata observó a la pelirrosa.

-¡Te ordeno que me sueltes!-Se escuchó decir al amarrado.

La pelirrosa rodó los ojos, intentó pasar por alto su comentario.

-¡Sino me sueltas pagarás caro!-

Ahora volteo su mirada hacía el chico que había amarrado, no era una mirada agradable, se podría decir que era una de…_"Cállate."_

Camino hacia el tronco y se sentó.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los cuales nadie se atrevía a decir nada, o más bien nadie sabía que decir.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto aún sentada en el tronco, mirando a la chica.

Su tono no denotaba enojo, ni tampoco alegría, solo una total tranquilidad.

Dudo se contestar o no, pero después de todo… ¿Qué tenía de malo responder a algo tan sencillo?

-Hi-Hi… Hinata.-

-Ajammm…-La pelirrosa miro al chico atado.- ¿Y él?

-Eh… Ne-Neji.-

Oyó soltar un suspiro a la chica sentada mientras esta cerraba los ojos por unos segundos.

-Bien Hinata, Neji… Yo soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura.-Pensó durante unos instantes lo que iba a decir.-Primeramente quiero dejar claro como están las cosas… Tú.-Dijo volteando a ver al chico.-Invadiste el territorio de licántropos y para tu buena suerte tú no.-Ahora regreso su vista a la chica.- …Y de momento yo mando aquí, obviamente me atengo a las reglas que impone Naruto… Si Naruto estuviera aquí os aseguro que él.-señaló al chico sin voltearse a verlo.-Tuviera por lo menos dos de sus costillas rotas y una que otra herida de menor gravedad… Sin embargo Naruto tenía cosas que hacer.-

Cerró los ojos recordando cómo hace unas dos horas había dejado pasar a la rubia, Ino, para que se encontrase con su amigo; todo había sido planeado ella vigilaría los días que sean necesarios y hasta se había ofrecido a reemplazarlo todos sus turnos.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, concentrándose en el presente.

-Ya hora yo estoy al mando.-Sonrío por lo bien que sonaba decir eso.-Tengo ordenes de acabar con todo vampiro que entre en territorio lycan.-

Hinata sintió como su corazón se oprimía al escuchar eso.

-Sin embargo a mi no se me da bien eso de seguir órdenes, así que no te mataré.-Miró al chico.-Pero quiero decirles y hasta proponerles algo.-

-Lo que quieras decirnos no nos interesa.-

-Y a mí no costaría mucho acabar con tu vida y la de ella.-señalo a la chica pelinegra.-La verdad no me interesaría que siguieran con vida si ni siquiera saben agradecer el gesto que estoy haciendo al no matarte… Y mucho menos me interesaría si es que no me quieres escuchar, ese no es mi problema, pero te aseguro que tú tendrás uno grande si no lo haces.-

Su tono de voz sonaba firme.

Neji calló, entendiendo por fin que no estaba en condiciones de quejarse, exigir y mucho menos ordenar algo.

-Bien, como iba diciendo, tengo algo que proponerles… Pero espero que no se lo digan a su líder… Vendría a ser como algo entre nosotros.-Miro a la chica pelinegra que aún seguía de pie.-Siéntate.-Dijo mientras señalaba el tronco.-No te haré daño.-Sonrío con cierta dulzura.

Hinata estaba confundida, un momento esa chica los amenazaba de muerte y otra se portaba totalmente amigable. Sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía y con curiosidad por saber lo que diría, se sentó junto a ella.

Sakura sonrío nuevamente.

-Verán, quiero explicarles primeramente que ODIO las guerras… No veo lógica alguna en que dos especies como las nuestras estén luchando constantemente la una contra la otra, me parece la mayor estupidez en este mundo… Por eso quiero proponerles algo parecido a una alianza, pero será solo con ustedes dos; no con nadie más de los vampiros…-

Calló durante unos segundos, y al ver como nadie decía nada prosiguió.

-Yo he viajado mucho, muchísimo durante mi vida… Acabo de llegar de Suna, allí se ha logrado formar alianza entre los vampiros y los licántropos, conviven juntos en la misma ciudad sin ningún problema… Es más, los licántropos ayudan a los vampiros cuando estos, por varias razones, se encuentran expuestos y está a punto de amanecer… Ofrecen sus casas para que se queden.-

Vio como la pelinegra abría los ojos sorprendida y el castaño solo levantaba las cejas con algo de admiración.

-Pero como en todas partes siempre hay quienes se oponen, y Suna no es la excepción; sin embargo se ha reducido a la minoría así que ellos no son un gran problema. De momento están bajo control.-Sonrío satisfecha al recordar todo lo que se había logrado.-Pero aquí en Konoha las cosas son diferentes; todo se ve mucho más complicado puesto que ninguna de las dos partes quiere ceder y se está incitando a la guerra… Pero creo que le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto…-

Sonrío nuevamente al ver como se demoraba tanto solo para decir algo sencillo.

-Ustedes dos, por lo que pude ver, no parecen malos… Y por ello quiero que salgan ilesos de la guerra, que no se vean afectados.-

Calló durante unos segundos para observar a la pelinegra.

-¿Có-Co… Cómo?-Pregunto esta sin poder aún creerse que esa chica quiera ayudarlos.

-Quiero que vayan a Suna, allí estarán a salvo.-

Vio como Hinata abría levemente la boca sorprendida mientras el castaño fruncía el ceño estupefacto.

-Sí, Suna queda un poco lejos, sin embargo yo podría conseguir que ustedes lleguen sanos y salvos, algunos licántropos están instalados camino a Suna, ellos no dudarían en prestarles posada durante el día.-Lo dijo con cierto entusiasmo.-Ustedes serían recibidos por la hermana del líder de Suna puesto que este no se encuentra ahí.-Al decir esto le vino a la mente la imagen del pelirrojo.-Y se los instalaría rápidamente en una casa… Así de simple.-Sonrío complacida por la explicación que había dado.

El silencio perduro durante unos segundos, unos largos segundos.

-No lo…-

-Es verdad.-Interrumpió bruscamente la pelirrosa.-No tengo porque mentirles.-

-De-demo…-

-¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti, y por qué confías en nosotros?-

La pelirrosa rodo los ojos fastidiada por la actitud del castaño.

-Deberías confiar en mí porque todavía no te he matado aunque me estén dando ganas, y yo confío en vosotros porque la proposición que estoy dando os conviene.-Suspiro un poco cansada.-Tú.-Señalo al castaño.-Ella.-Señaló a al pelinegra.-Él.-Continuo señalando a la pelinegra.-Al igual que muchos serán afectados por la guerra.-

-Eso es algo a lo cu-

-¿Él?-Interrumpió la pelinegra al castaño.-No… no entiendo.-

Sakura sonrío.

A diferencia del chico ella sí se había dado cuenta, tal vez había estado más atenta a lo que había dicho.

-Sí, él.-Sonrío aún más.

-¿Él?-Repitió aún confundida.

-Aja.-Dijo la pelirrosa.-Él.-Y señaló el vientre de la chica.

Hinata, al igual que Neji, abrieron sus ojos de par en par mientras Sakura se aguanta las ganas de echarse a reír.

El silencio perduro durante unos varios minutos, en los cuales las miradas se habían posado en el vientre de la pelinegra.

-Te… te refieres a que ella…-Habló el castaño sin querer terminar la oración.

-Sí, está embaraza… Pero solo tiene dos semanas, no más.-

-¿Cómo-Cómo pudiste-Cómo pudiste saber?-Pregunto la pelinegra, puesto que ni ella misma había logrado percatarse.

-Soy una excelente médica, lo deduje solo con verte.-Sonrío por sus adentros, agradeciendo a su maestra.

-En…Entonces.-

-Sí, lo hice más por ese niño y por ti que por él.-Dijo sin voltearse a ver al castaño.

Un rato más de silencio.

-Y, ¿Aceptan mi propuesta?-

El silencio se hizo notable durante alrededor de lo que serían dos largos minutos.

Hinata no se atrevería a decir nada sin antes saber la opinión de Neji, y al supo.

-¿Cuál sería la excusa para salir… Cómo lograríamos que nos dejen ir?-Pregunto el castaño aún atado.

-Simple, deduzco que ustedes pertenecen a un clan importante dentro de los vampiros… ¿Cierto?-

Hinata asintió con la cabeza a lo que la pelirrosa continuó.

-Bien, como de seguro tu padre no ha de querer que te pase nada a ti o a su nieto… Solo tiene que decir que por el embarazo de ella se irán, por motivos de seguridad.-

El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido por la idea.

-Entonces… ¿Aceptan o no?-

…

-Sí.-respondió primero Neji.

-Aja.-le siguió Hinata.

-Bien.-La pelirrosa se paró y con un cuchillo corto las cuerdas que amarraban al castaño.

-Ahora pueden irse, creo que tiene mucho que hablar… O yo que sé.-Sonrío.-Y, por favor.-Dijo al ver cómo el chico miraba a la pelinegra.-El embarazo es algo natural, no ninguna enfermedad que impida a la chica caminar, o hacer cosas normales; solo no hagas demasiado esfuerzo o te sobresaltes… Esas son las recomendaciones como doctora.-No pudo evitar reírse de su propio chiste mientras la pelinegra sonreía y el castaño caminaba hacia Hinata.

-Nos vemos otra noche.-Dijo al ver como se iban alejando.

Observó como la pelinegra se despedía moviendo la mano y el castaño solo se volteaba a verla.

Una vez los perdió de vista subió a un árbol y se acostó en la rama de este.

Sabía que ellos no la traicionarían, de eso estaba segura.

Observó la luna durante unos segundos y sonrió al pensar en su rubio amigo y amiga.

-Naruto… Ino…-Suspiro.-Hmm… Ojalá y no hagan nada malo.-Río y continuó mirando la luna; sin nada más que hacer hasta que la rubia regresara y se fuera, no sin antes echarse una pelea, Ino llamándola por el tan conocido apodo: Frentona… Y ella llamando a la rubia cerda.

_Así se trataban ellas._

_Así era la amistad que había surgido…_

_Así eran amigas._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Bien, aquí está el cuarto capítulo, espero que les guste… La verdad yo estoy satisfecha con como salió, expreso lo que quería que expresara.**_

_**Si es q tuve alguna falta ortográfica discúlpenme…**_

_**Quien quiera matar a Karin, hágalo, a mi la verdad no me interesa lo que le pase a ella; pero por favor, no se la cojan contra Sasuke… El es hombres, tienes sus "deseos"… La culpable es ella, si a alguien van a matar que sea a ella.**_

_**Bueno con esto me despido diciéndoles que si es que gustan espérenme hasta el próximo capítulo, no los obligaré puesto que no sé cuándo lo actualizaré… Sin embargo ya todos saben que pido mínimo diez reviews para continuar…**_

_**Ahora sí me voy, no tengo nada más que decirles aparte de que se cuiden y ojalá les vaya bien.**_

_**^.^ n.n**_


	5. “…Molesta Arrogante: Sakura y Sasuke…”

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto… Porque si fueran míos habría mucho SasuSaku y NejiHina… Yo me quedaría con Itachi como recompensa… Pero regresemos a la realidad, no son míos. TT_TT

**Información Básica: **

_Cuándo está en cursiva es un pensamiento del personaje o parte de un Flas back._

-Cuando está entre rayas y con letra normal es diálogo.-Lo que sigue después de las rayas es parte de la narración.

Cuando está en letra normal es narración.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Esto es algo que siempre pondré a inicio de la historia y a final de esta… También lo utilizaré para cambios de escenario o para poner cierta parte del capítulo anterior.

_**Aquí estoy yo de regreso… Estoy segura de que nadie me extraño pero bueno… Quiero dejar claro algo porque creo que se confundieron o malentendieron las cosas, **_YO **NO** **APOYO** LA IDEA DE QUE PORQUE SASUKE SEA HOMBRE NO PUEDE RESISTIRSE A "ESAS" OFERTAS, _**O si puede, pero no quiere, **_ESO FUE LO QUE PUSE ANTES DE CAMBIAR DE ESCENARIO… NO ES QUE SASUKE NO PUEDA RESISTIRE, ES QUE **NO QUIZO RESISTIRSE… **CUANDO AL FINAL PUSE _**El es hombres, tienes sus "deseos" **_ ES PORQUE ES LO QUE ES Y TIENEN SUS DESEOS, **¿POR QUÉ NO CUMPLIRLOS SI SE LOS OFRECEN EN BANDEJA DE ORO****?** LO ACLARO NO PORQUE ESTE ENOJADA, SINO MAS BIEN PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE ES UNA IDEA QUE **YO NO APOYÉ, APOYO O APOYARÉ, **SOLO POR ESO LO EXPLICO; ESPERO QUE LO ENTIENDAN.

_**Bueno, regresando a en lo que estaba…Voy a agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews y a todos aquellos que antes no lo habían hecho y se animaron… Son:**_

_Hatake Nabiki_

_Pau-chan22_

_setsuna17_

_Tsukisaku_

_Hikari x Takeru_

_v1kyform_

_saku saku uchiha_

_-Sakuritah-_

_lili-cherry-uhiha_

_nadeshko-hime_

_pandiux7_

_**Gracias a ellos aquí está la actualización, ellos fueron los q me dan ánimos para continuar… Aquí está el capítulo:**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Eterno Amor.**_

"…**Molesta - Arrogante: Sakura y Sasuke…"**

Otro día normal, en un lugar normal, con animales normales, casas normales, un sol normal, las nubes normales, los pajaritos normales, personas normales…

…

Está bien, no nos engañemos; si algo en mi fic fuera normal no sería mío, o por lo menos no esté…

AQUÍ NADA ES NORMAL…

Sí, hace tres horas que había amanecido; el sol se ocultaba tras las nubes y, aunque parecía un día brillante, hacía mucho, mucho frío… ¿Eso es normal? Pues creo que no.

Un lugar normal… Por Kami, si se encontraban cerca de un bosque al que nadie casi nadie se atrevía a entrar, eso no es normal.

¿Animales Normales? Bien, si creemos que normal significa tener como amigo a unos lobos que para rematar son más grandes que ti, entonces si sería normal.

…Casas normales… Bueno, la mayoría lo aparentaban; tenían paredes, ventanas, puertas, techo, rasguños, golpes, cocina… Esperen, retrocedamos, ¿Rasguños, golpes? Eso los acaba de descartar como normales.

¿Pájaros normales? ¡SI NI SIQUIERA HABÍA PÁJAROS!

Personas normales; eso tal vez… Con una fuerza extraordinaria, gran velocidad, agilidad, un enorme sentido de intuición y una gran percepción… Bueno, las palabras correctas serían LICANTROPOS NORMALES, no personas.

Pero ahora que cambiamos esto; todo lo demás vendría a ser normal en la vida de los licántropos.

Pero se han de preguntar… ¿Por qué demonios narra todo esto? Simple, quiero que se imaginen el lugar dónde viven.

Se encuentran cerca del bosque antiguamente mencionado, la aldea queda a varios kilómetros de ahí.

El lugar en sí lo ocupan un par de casitas con las cualidades antes mencionadas; la mayoría de dos pisos, casi todas las casas constan con sótanos para refugiarse.

Las casas están separadas unas de las otras por algunos metros, no se puede decir que sea la gran cosa.

Pero yo quiero centrarme en algo, en lo que sucedía cerca del bosque, mejor dicho en la entrada del bosque.

Justo ahí una pelirrosa se encontraba sentada sobre una piedra viendo a un rubio caminar de un lado a otro.

-Habla Naruto!!-Dijo ya impaciente por la actitud que había tomado su amigo hace casi media hora.

-Es que… Sakura-chan yo quería.-El rubio miró a la pelirrosa, después miró a los lados, abrió la boca para volver a hablar y…

-¿Quieres que vigile esta noche?-Se adelanto ella, imaginándose que eso era lo que su amigo había intentado expresar durante todo este tiempo.

-Si no es mucha molestia.-

-Baka.-Se paro sonriendo.-Claro que no es ninguna molestia… Pero.-Cruzo sus brazos.- ¿Qué harás tú?-Aunque ya sabía la respuesta quería ver que hacía su rubio amigo.

-Eh… Pues… Verás, quede de verme con Ino-chan está noche.-Sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rojas.-Y…-

-Entiendo.-Lo interrumpió rápidamente la pelirrosa.-No quiero detalles de las cosas asquerosas que se pondrán a hacer tú y esa cerda…-

-No pienses mal Sakura-chan, no es lo que tú crees.-

-Lo se baka, solo estaba bromeando.-

-Eh?-

Sakura movió su cabeza en forma negativa _"Nunca cambiará."_

-Seguro Sakura-chan, porque entendería perfectamente que estés cansada y no tengas tiempo o ya tengas algún plan.-

-No estoy cansada; si lo estuviera te lo hubiera dicho ayer cuando me dijiste que te reemplazara, o hace dos días cuanto me pediste lo mismo, o hace una semana cuando me propusiste que te reemplazara para que se puedan ver después de que yo llegue… O te lo hubiera dicho hace casi seis años cuando te ayudaba a hacer lo mismo o…-

-Entiendo.-Dijo el rubio mientras sonreía a su amiga.

-Aja.-

-Sakura-chan, no deberías hacer compañía a Gaara?-

-Sí, pero él está centrado en idear algún plan para una posible batalla.-

-Eso es bueno.-

-Sí, pero yo no quiero que haya batallas.-Tanto su cara como su voz denotaron una profunda tristeza.

-Te entiendo Sakura-chan.-

-Sin embargo es mejor estar prevenidos; nunca se sabe lo que sucederá.-Sonrío cambiando así rápidamente de tema.-Se ha pasado ideando estrategias con Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-sensei.-

-Uff…. A esos dos siempre les ha gustado estar preparados para cualquier acontecimiento.-

-Aja, siempre han sido así.-

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿No crees que ha sido muy descortés de tu parte dejar a Gaara con ellos dos, no deberías estar con él?-

Sakura, a diferencia del rubio, si sabía entender rápidamente las indirectas.

-No, no tengo porque, Gaara se las puede arreglar perfectamente sin mí… Y te aclaro algo, Naruto, Gaara y yo solo somos amigos.-

-Amigos… Le estás dando un nuevo significado a esa palabra.-

-Somos amigos, como tú y yo; ¿entendido?-

-Sí, solo quería asegurarme de que no fueran más que eso.-

-¿Y si lo fuéramos qué?-Dijo retando a su amigo.

-Pues…-Naruto tronó sus dedos.-Tendría que aclarar un par de cosas con Gaara.-

-BAKA!!-

-Neh, Sakura-chan, no hay razón para que me digas baka, solo estoy diciendo la verdad… Pero también estaría feliz.-

-Feliz?-

-Sí, al fin el amor tocaría a tus puertas y sabrías lo lindo que es estar enamorado.-

Sakura miró a su amigo con un tic nervioso en la ceja.

Este tenía los ojos grandes con brillito en exceso **(N/A: Al estilo Shojo)**

-Naruto, deja de soñar.-

-No Sakura-chan, algún día conocerás el amor.-

-Esperare, no tengo ninguna prisa.-

-Ah… Contigo siempre será lo mismo, ¿Cierto?-Dijo entre el suspiro.

-Siempre.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca.

Nunca se había sentido así, tan inútil.

No tenía nada más que hacer en aquel castillo que vagar de arriba abajo como alma en pena.

Ahora se dirigía nuevamente a la sala de reuniones, porque nuevamente Madara lo llamaba.

Y esta vez no sabía si tendría la suficiente paciencia para no mandarlo al…

-Llamabas.-Dijo abriendo la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él y recostándose en ella con los brazos cruzados.

-Sí.-Vio como el pelinegro se paraba del sillón y volteaba a verlo.- ¿Cómo ha estado tu día Sasuke?-

-Hmp.- ¬¬*

-Deduzco que bien.-

-Puedes ir al punto.-

-¿Por qué tanta prisa, Sasuke?-

-El resto no me interesa, habla ya.-

Madara esbozó una sonrisa algo siniestra en su rostro.

-Quiero que esta noche seas tú el que vaya a vigilar.-

Levanto las cejas intrigado.

-¿Por qué ese cambio?- No pudo evitar preguntar, algo como eso en Uchiha Madara no era común.

-Simple.-Dijo volviendo a esbozar aquella sonrisa.-Necesito enviar a gente de confianza para ver si sus reportes coinciden con los dados por la pareja Hyuga.-

-No confías en ellos?-

El mayor de los Uchiha solo se dio la vuelta y miró los libros que había en un estante.

-No confío en nadie; eso deberías saberlo.-

-Hmp.-

-Puedes retirarte.-

Cuando Madara dijo esto Sasuke ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta.

Aunque el encuentro en sí no había resultado muy agradable por lo menos saldría esta noche y con insistir un poco seguiría saliendo más y más.

No faltaría mucho para ser él el que vigile de ahí en adelante.

Sonrió pensando en lo que haría esa noche, el solo imaginarse fuera del castillo era de por sí una razón para sentirse feliz.

Eso y que al fin la z… de Karin lo dejaría de perseguir. No negaba que últimamente se estaba divirtiendo con ella pero solo había sido porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.; sin embargo ella se lo estaba tomando en serio y si las cosas no cambiaban el tendría que ponerle un alto. Y para eso el era un experto.

Pero de momento solo debía concentrarse en esa noche; el resto sobraba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, era de noche y se encaminaba nuevamente hacia aquel grueso tronco, a vigilar la frontera del bosque; algo que por cierto se estaba acostumbrando.

No le molestaba, para nada, es más, hasta le divertía.

Pero es que se había hecho amiga de aquella peculiar pareja que venía todas las noches, o por lo menos todas las que ella vigilaba…

Cómo no se iba a divertir hablando durante largas horas con aquella simpática pelinegra; sí, porque una vez que empezaban a hablar detenerlas era muy difícil.

Y claro, como olvidar a su "encantador" novio **(N/A: ¿O prefieren el término marido? n.n) **con el cual se pasaba peleando cada noche… La verdad es que peleaban por la más mínima cosa; desde el embarazo de Hinata hasta el grosor del tronco…

Sí, ambos se provocaban… Sakura decía que el cabello de Neji era castaño claro y Neji decía que su cabello era castaño oscuro; el uno contradecía al otro por pura y neta diversión.

O; y justo ahora estaba pensando en que iba a discutir con el Hyuga o que tema conversaría con Hinata.

Llegó, se puso en una rama cerca del lugar y alzó una ceja intrigada.

Ahí no se encontraba la pareja Hyuga, sin embargo sí estaba un pelinegro que observaba el tronco.

Haciendo un poco de esfuerzo logro verlo mejor y reconocerlo.

La primera impresión fue la de apretar su puño.

"_Me las debe." _Apretó aún más su puño e iba a lanzarse encima de este cuando respiro profundo.

"_Tranquilízate Sakura, debes estar calmada; perder la paciencia no me servirá de nada."_ Calmándose a sí misma, intentando pensar con cabeza fría, volvió a mirar al pelinegro.

Cuando lo vio este se encontraba dentro de su territorio, o el de Naruto, o el de los licántropos, como sea eso no importaba.

Sacó un par de kunais que traía consigo **(N/A: Aquí también tiene kunais n.n) **y los lanzó.

Vio como el pelinegro retrocedía rápidamente y movía su cabeza en dirección hacia ella.

Lo primero que hizo fue bajar de la rama y mirarlo.

Se mantuvieron así durante unos instantes, sus miradas no expresaban nada, solo se miraban.

Vio como el pelinegro se paraba recto.

-Fallaste.-Fue el primero en hablar.

La pelirrosa sonrió.

-Logré mi objetivo.-

Alzó una ceja intrigado y después miro donde estaba.

Se encontraba del lado de los vampiros, ya no de los licántropos.

"_Sacarme de su territorio, inteligente."_

-¿Se podría saber qué hace aquí?-

El pelinegro la miro y volteo su rostro.

-Hmp.-

La pelirrosa apretó sus puños, intentando no perder la calma; aunque él con esos aires de superioridad no ayudaba.

-Podría decirme que hace un vampiro como tú en territorio de licántropos, obvio si no es mucha molestia.-

El Uchiha la miró al notar el tono sarcástico con el que le hablaba.

-Molesta.-No supo de dónde había salido esa palabra pero simplemente se le vino a la mente y la dijo.

-Molesta?-repitió algo enojada, era ya la segunda vez que aquel individuo la llamaba así.

-Arrogante.-Dijo para sí misma mientras rodaba los ojos.

Cuando miró al frente este el pelinegro tenía una ceja alzada y la miraba algo impresionado.

-¿Me vas a decir sí o no por qué estabas aquí?-

-…-

La Haruno empezó a mover el pie impaciente.

-No.-Respondió tranquilo.

Abrió la boca para decir unas palabras pero se quedó así, manteniendo aún la poca paciencia que gracias a él le quedaba, paciencia que por cierto no duraría mucho más, también gracias a él.

-Tú eres la chica de los informes.-

Ahora fue ella quien alzó una ceja intrigada _"¿chica de los informes?"_

-Eres la que no les ha permitido pasar a los Hyuga.-

Sakura analizó la situación rápidamente, para no cometer un error al hablar.

Con chica de los informes se refería a ella; esto quiere decir que los Hyuga sí han informado a los vampiros de ella. Sin embargo no creía que hayan avisado de sus ideas y mucho menos del viaje.

Entonces la otra opción que queda es que los Hyuga hayan cambiado la información, dando así una falsa.

Y sus ideas eran correctas, si ella llegaba a hacer o decir algo que desmintiera a la parejita estos se verían en graves problemas.

-Te refieres a los tortolitos que vienen en la noche, intentando entrar.- Aunque decirles tortolitos no le había agradado tenía que tratarlo como si fueran enemigos.

-Hmp.-

-Pues si son ellos entonces si soy la chica de los informes.-Sakura hizo una pausa.- Y tú debes ser…-

Espero a que él termine la frase pero aquel arrogante solo hizo un…

-Hmp.-

Sakura pensó en mil formas de matarlo pero sin embargo no hizo ninguna de ellas.

-Otro estúpido vampiro que intentará pasar a territorio licántropo, sin éxito alguno.-

Sasuke miró a la pelirrosa.

No parecía de buen humor.

-Entré a tu territorio.-

-Te saqué de él.-

Se estaban desafiando el uno al otro.

-Volveré a hacerlo.-

-No lo lograrás.-

-¿Qué me lo impedirá?-

-No es que, es quién.-

-¿Quién?-

-Yo.-

-No lo creo.-

-No me importa si lo crees.-

-No lo harás.-

-Si lo haré.-

Se quedaron callados, cada uno con la mirada fija en la del otro.

Rápidamente y sin hacer ningún ruido, el pelinegro se movió en un intento de entrar hacia el territorio.

Sin embargo la pelirrosa también se movió, no iba a dejar que él entrase a su territorio.

Pasaron así un buen rato.

El uno lanzándole kunais, shurikens, etc. Al otro, el otro esquivándolas y al mismo tiempo atacando a su rival.

Ambos con distintos objetivos en mente.

.-Entrar a territorio licántropo-.

.-Impedir que el enemigo pase-.

Sus objetivos eran distintos, sin embargo la tenacidad y el esfuerzo que cada uno ponía en cumplirlos se podía decir que eran iguales.

Ninguno se daría por vencido, su orgullo se los impedía; aunque hágase notar cuál es más orgulloso.

Ella solo lo hacía por no quedar mal.

Él por hacerla quedar mal, demostrarle que su especie y él eran mejores.

Ahora si queda claro quién es más orgulloso.

Solo se escuchó el fino sonido de los metales chocar.

Cayó al suelo parada con su kunai en la mano empuñado y preparado para atacar.

Respiraba agitadamente, aquello de pelear con el vampiro se había prolongado mucho más de lo imaginado y deseado.

No sabía ya cuanto tiempo llevaban así; kunais chocando, ellos cayendo, levantándose, intentando golpearse el uno al otro con muchos intentos fallidos y muy pocos acertados.

Observó a su rival; este se encontraba en la misma situación que ella, quizás un poco más sosegado pero la diferencia no era mucha.

Sus miradas se toparon.

En ese pequeño instante pudo prever lo que él iba a hacer.

Lo vio saltar hacia ella y no dudo en hacer lo mismo.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que ambos kunais chocaron tal cual se imaginó que sucedería, sin embargo no se dio por vencida.

Empujó con un poco más de fuerza y vio como el brazo del pelinegro empezaba a retroceder.

Lo que no pudo predecir fue el corto tiempo que permanecería suspendida en el aire **(N/A: Ya saben, como esos instantes que por el impulso pasan un rato en el aire pero siempre caen n.n) **se vio a si misma cayendo junto con el pelinegro y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

Sintió como su cuerpo chocaba con el suelo, al caer casi de lado su brazo izquierdo recibió gran parte del impacto.

Y aunque el dolor se haya centrado ahí el resto de su cuerpo también se encontraba afectado.

Permaneció durante unos segundos en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y respirando dificultosamente.

Apoyándose en el brazo derecho poco a poco empezó a levantarse, sin embargo solo quedó sentada puesto que aún su cuerpo le dolía.

Miro durante unos segundos su brazo lastimado y un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

Casi de inmediato giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y vio al pelinegro cerca de ella en condiciones parecidas pero con la diferencia de que su brazo lastimado había sido el derecho.

Observó como intentaba pararse en vano, consiguiendo solo quedar arrodillado.

Él giro su rostro y la miró.

Se quedaron así durante unos segundos, viéndose y sabiendo cuál era la solución a sus problemas.

Inconscientemente empezaron a apoyarse el uno en el otro, parándose lentamente.

Cuando ambos ya se encontraban de pie fijaron su vista en ellos.

La Haruno lo vio.

Aunque ya no le quedaba casi nada de fuerza, su cuerpo estaba adolorido y su brazo izquierdo notablemente lastimado, aún tenía fuerzas para un último ataque.

Lentamente alzó su brazo derecho, concentró su fuerza en su puño y, con la velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía en ese estado, se dispuso a atacar.

Vio su movimiento, supo que ella iba a golpearlo sin embargo no podía saltar ni correr para esquivarlo; no tenía suficientes fuerzas para ello.

Sin embargo al ver claramente el ataque ideo una manera de defenderse y, cuando su puño se encontraba cerca, agarró con su mano derecha el brazo de ella aunque le costara un poco el concentrar fuerza justo en el brazo impactado**(N/A: Nótese que agarro el brazo no el puño n.n).**

Pero no todo sucedió como ellos lo habían planeado.

Ni ella logró darle el puñetazo ni él la detuvo por completo.

Al parecer ella no se había encontrado tan bien como había imaginado puesto que la fuerza con que detuvo el brazo hizo que ella se acercara a él, y no solo eso sino que también empezara a tambalearse.

Para "empeorar" aún más las cosas estaba haciendo que él también perdiera el equilibrio.

Solo supo que cayó de espaldas con un peso encima y sosteniendo algo.

Se quedó durante unos segundos así, con los ojos cerrados, su mano encarcelando algo y un leve peso encima de él.

Cuando abrió los ojos bajo levemente la cabeza para ver nada más y menos que una melena rosada aparentemente apoyada en su pecho y como su mano aún aprisionaba el brazo de ella.

No soltó su brazo ni tampoco la empujo, solo observo cómo esta se movía levemente.

Vio como ella intentaba apoyarse en el brazo izquierdo para levantarse y solo conseguía volver a caer en su pecho, la vio como giraba su cabeza, apoyaba su brazo izquierdo en su pecho para levantar levemente su cabeza y mirarlo.

Fue un encuentro de miradas en dónde puedo percatarse del verde jade de los ojos de ella y quedar fascinado.

Estuvieron así durante unos segundos hasta que ella ensanchó los ojos sorprendida, dándose cuenta recién de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Él, como reacción, soltó su brazo y ella torpemente empezó a pararse; una vez ella estuvo parada él hizo lo mismo.

El silencio perduro mientras se miraban.

No podían seguir peleando, ni siquiera tenían fuerzas para ello.

…

-Pronto amanecerá.-Dijo en voz alta.-Será mejor que te vayas.-el tono de voz con el que lo dijo y la forma en que miraba parecían más de consejo que de reto, regaño o derrota.

El silencio continuó durante unos segundos más.

Podía sacarle en cara que se encontraba dentro del territorio de ella, que había logrado su objetivo y por ende ella había perdido y él ganado.

Podía sacarle en cara como había fallado y así demostrar que él era mejor.

Podía pero sin embargo no quería, algo le decía que lo dejara así.

Solo la miro durante unos segundos más antes de emprender camino hacia el castillo.

Lo vio alejarse poco a poco hasta que quedo fuera de su campo de visión.

Se dio la vuelta y con su brazo derecho sostuvo el izquierdo caminando hacia los adentros del bosque.

Se encontraba confundida, aturdida, cansada y simplemente exhausta.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro con cansancio, ahora no debía pensar en lo que había sucedido puesto que de seguro no significaba nada más que una batalla con algunos acontecimientos extraños pero solo eso, una batalla; ahora tenía que pensar en que le inventaría al baka de Naruto.

Sonrió

De seguro si le decía que se había puesto a practicar le creería, y ahí tenía su solución.

Vio a lo lejos una silueta moverse por el bosque y dedujo que era Ino que regresaba al castillo.

Deseo que no se encuentre en el camino con el pelinegro y que llegara antes que él.

Movió la cabeza alejando el sueño.

Llegaría a la casa de Naruto, se bañaría, se cambiaría y a dormir… Si alguien le pedía explicaciones se las daría después de descansar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**KYAAAAAAAA KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!**_

_**La verdad me gusto mucho como me salió este capítulo, me gusto muchísimo; me fascino la parte del SasuSaku… No se ustedes pero la verdad estoy encantada con cómo me quedó este capítulo…**_

_**Déjenme reviews, quiero saber si opinan lo mismo que yo o si creen que debo mejorar.**_

_**Me disculpo por demorarme tanto pero es que tuve varios inconvenientes que **__**me impidieron actualizar antes.**_

_**Ya saben lo de los reviews así que para qué repetírselo; si es que tuve alguna falta ortográfica discúlpenme y háganmelo saber… en el próximo capítulo pondré más NaruIno y SasuSaku… n.n**_

_**No tengo nada más que decir así que hasta la próxima…**_

_**NOS VEMOS **_

_**^.^ n.n !!!**_


	6. Juntos

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto… Porque si fueran míos habría mucho SasuSaku y NejiHina… Yo me quedaría con Itachi como recompensa… Pero regresemos a la realidad, no son míos. TT_TT

Información Básica:

Cuándo está en cursiva es un pensamiento del personaje o parte de un Flas back.

-Cuando está entre rayas y con letra normal es diálogo.-Lo que sigue después de las rayas es parte de la narración.

Cuando está en letra normal es narración.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Esto es algo que siempre pondré a inicio de la historia y a final de esta… También lo utilizaré para cambios de escenario o para poner cierta parte del capítulo anterior.

_**Bueno, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dan ánimos para continuar… De verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón. ^.^ **_

_setsuna17_

_Tsukisaku_

_nadeshko-hime_

_Pau-chan22_

_saku saku uchiha_

_lili-cherry-uhiha_

_pandiux7_

_v1kyform_

_sasuke-glamour_

_**Perdón si me falto alguien… Aquí está la actualización por la que tanto esperaron…Se que fue mucho tiempo… Perdón, de verdad me distraigo con muchas cosas… Y últimamente he estado muy distraída, olvidándome de actualizar…Se que es difícil de comprender, pero bueno, aquí está la actualización:**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Eterno Amor.**_

"**Juntos"**

Caminaba lentamente por el bosque; cualquier persona que lo viera pensaría que observaba el paisaje, sin embargo, quién de verdad lo conociera, sabría que aunque su mirada estuviera fija en lo que lo rodea, su mente se encontraba lejos de ahí.

Quedamente llegó hasta un lago, a lo lejos diviso una piedra grande y se sentó.

Miró el lago durante unos instantes y suspiro con pesadez.

Sabía que la amaba, y mucho, sin embargo no se había imaginado cuanto podía llegar a extrañarla… Y solo llevaba dos semanas sin verla.

Pero aquellas dos semanas han sido las más largas de su vida.

Indagó a su alrededor, buscando alguna pista de que se encontraba por ahí, tal vez escondida.

Pero nada le aseguraba que ella iba a venir esa noche, no habían quedado en nada, solo deseo que ella fuera y por eso se encontraba ahí, por el deseo de verla.

Habían tenido que alejarse, aquello de encontrarse seguidamente se había vuelto muy peligroso. Más aún cuando ella estuvo a punto de ser descubierta.

Cuando vio a Sakura regresar herida pensó inmediatamente en una batalla, pero ella dijo que solo había entrenado un poco y, que sin querer, se cayó de una rama y terminó hiriéndose.

Sin embargo también advirtió sobre que ahora los encuentros furtivos con _"tu noviecita"_ como ella lo había dicho, debían terminar momentáneamente. Las razones las supo cuando la noche siguiente _"su noviecita"_ le dijo que por poco no fue descubierta.

No pidió explicaciones, solamente quedaron en no verse durante unas dos semanas y media. Y, aún faltando media semana para que se cumpla aquel plazo, estaba ahí…

Cerró los ojos sonriendo mientras movía negativamente su cabeza. Ni él mismo entendía por qué hacía esto, por qué pensaba que ella llegaría.

La única respuesta que tenía era…

…

Instinto…?

Hizo una mueca de disgusto reprochándose el estar ahí.

Debía estar vigilando y no dejando a Sakura que lo reemplacé, que haga lo que él debía haber hecho.

Pensó en ir con Sakura, todavía faltaba mucho para que amanezca, podría acompañarla y reírse de las tonterías que ambos decían… Lo hubiera hecho si tan solo los recuerdos no lo invadieran.

Pensar en las tantas veces que se habían encontrado en aquel lago, la vez que tomó de su mano, el día en que se besaron, como ambos se metían al lago con ropa, como podían estar acostados viendo la luna durante largas horas sin decir nada…

…

Solo porque estaban JUNTOS.

Porque en esos instantes las palabras no podían expresar todo lo que sentían.

Porque una simple caricia decía más que mil palabras.

Volvió a suspirar con pesadez.

Estar ahí le empezaba a afectar… Solo habían quedado en no verse durante dos semanas y media, no romper.

Miro la luna reflejada en el lago y, antes de que pudiera pararse e irse, toda su vista oscureció.

Sonrió mientras sentía unas manos posadas sobres sus ojos, cegándolo momentáneamente.

Ella había ido, estaba ahí.

Un frió recurrió su cuerpo al sentir su aliento cerca de su oído.

-Adivina quién soy.-Fue lo que escuchó decir con voz infantil. A esto le siguió una risita.

Aunque seguirle el juego no era lo quería en ese momento, lo hizo.

-Mmm… Está difícil… ¿Una pista?-Dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Es alguien que te quiere mucho… Muchísimo.-

Tocó las manos de ella.

-¿Quién de tantos que me quieren?-Escuchó algo que a su parecer era un resoplo.

-Bueno, alguien a quien tú quieres.-

-Ah… Pues ahí está más fácil.-hizo una pausa para darle drama a lo que iba a decir.- ¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!!

Lo siguiente que vino no se lo espero.

Las manos que lo cegaban lo soltaron y, rápidamente, empujaron por la espalda, mientras se escuchaba un claro…

-BAKA!!!-

-Ino no te enojes.-Se paró rápidamente y dio la vuelta.-No!-Se apresuró a decir al ver que ella se iba.

Sin pensar bien lo que hacía, cogió su brazo y la volteo.

-Suéltame.-Reprocho la chica mientras forcejeaba levemente.

-Ino.-Se acercó más y, sin decir nada, la beso.

La beso porque le extrañaba, porque necesitaba saber que no estaba soñando y que la tenía nuevamente junto a él… La beso por instinto.

Y ahora que ella correspondía el beso no sabía cómo demostrar su alegría.

Se separaron después de un par de segundo así.

-Vamos.-Dijo entrelazando sus manos con las de ella.-Ven, siéntate.-

La llevó hasta la roca y se sentaron juntos, mirando al lago. Ella se apoyó en él, sonriendo.

-¿Por qué me llamaste Sakura?-

-Porque es alguien que yo quiero.-Continuó mirando el lago.

-¿Y a mí no me quieres?-Alzó el rostro para verlo.

El agacho la cabeza.

-No.-Respondió serio.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. En aquel instante no sabía cómo reaccionar… Se sentía desecha, traicionada, molesta, enojada y un sinfín de emociones.

Vio que los ojos de ella se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas y algunas de ellas hasta rodaban ya por sus mejillas.

Miró confundido como ella intentaba alejarse.

-¿Ino qué sucede?-dijo cogiendo su mano.

Intentó soltar su agarré pero todo fue en vano.

-¿Ino por qué lloras?-Se acercó a ella y vio como esta movía la cabeza en forma negativa.

-No-su voz temblaba a la hora de hablar y eso le preocupo aún más.-Tú… Yo…-

Quiso acercarse aún más, preocupado.

-No, no, no, no, ¡NO!-Se movió alejándose y él, rápidamente, se puso frente a ella; intentó retroceder hasta que sintió como la abrazaban.

Reprocho, se movió, lo empujo y sin embargo solo conseguía que él la abrace aún más.

Cansada y sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía, escondió su rostro en su pecho, sollozando levemente.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto después de unos segundos en silencio, sin embargo no dejó de abrazarla.

Solo escuchó como los sollozos de ella aumentaban.

Aún sin soltarla, agachó su cabeza, apoyándola en el hombro de ella mientras esta tenía el rostro oculto en su pecho.

-Ino, lo que quiera que haya hecho discúlpame.-Se apoyó aún más.-No llores, por favor.-Pidió casi en súplica.

-Yo… yo pensé que tú…-Ninguno se movía.-Pensé que tú me querías.-

…

…

-Ven.-Dijo él mientras cruzaba su brazo por el hombro de ella, llevándola nuevamente hacia la piedra.

Se sentaron en silencio mientras ella se recostaba en su pecho.

-¿No me quieres?-

Escucho como suspiraba con pesadez.

-Ino, Ino, Ino.-Movía la cabeza en forma negativa.-Yo no te quiero.-Ella lo miró, _¿Cómo podía decir eso después de tanto tiempo?_-Ino, deberías saber que yo te amo, no te quiero, te amo.-

…O.O…

…n.n…

Suspiró mientras sonreía y volvía a apoyarse en su pecho… _¿Cómo pudo pensar que él no sentía nada por ella? _

-Nademos en el lago.-Le escuchó decir a este.-Vamos, no perdemos nada.-

Lo vio parado frente a ella, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y la mano estirada.

Sonrió.

Juntó su mano con la de él y se acercó a su rostro.

-Te amo.-Dijo mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios.-Mucho.-Vio como se quedaba anonado, volvió a sonreír mientras entraba al lago.

-¿Eh?... Espérame.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba un buen tiempo sin hacer nada más que observar.

Observaba a la chica pelirrosa que se encontraba sentada en el piso con la espalda apoyada en aquel tronco viendo la luna.

-Hmp.-

Escucho un suspiro.

-No quiero discutir, por lo menos hoy no.-

Alzó una ceja intrigado por tal comportamiento. Últimamente, es decir cada noche que iba, se encontraba con la chica pelirrosa y, siempre, discutían por alguna cosa… Pero, también siempre, se despedían como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Sucede algo?-Cuando termino de hacer la pregunta abrió los ojos sorprendido… Se estaban preocupando por aquella chica, Él, que solo se preocupaba por su hermano y si mismo, estaba preocupado por lo que le sucediera a esa chica…

-Estoy cansada.-Interrumpió sus pensamientos.-Me duele un poco mi cuerpo, mi cabeza y tengo sueño.-

-Ah.-Fingió desinterés

-¿Cómo estás tú?-

-… Bien…-

-… Te quiero hacer una pregunta… ¿Puedo?-Dijo aún mirando la luna.

-Hmp.-

-Creo que eso es un sí.-

No iba a contradecirla, solo escucharía la pregunta que haría y, si es que se animaba, la respondería.

-¿Por qué odias a los licántropos?-

…

Había esperado muchas preguntas, menos esta.

-Es… personal.-

-Entiendo.-Ella continuaba mirando la luna.-Tú familia murió en una batalla ¿cierto?-

Se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esto. Ella no tenía como saber eso, él no se lo había contado.

-Suele suceder cuando hay guerras.-La chica cerró los ojos.-Clanes enemigos pelean, familias enteras suelen desaparecer y, los que sobreviven, cargan con aquel odio hacia el otro clan.-

Parecía conocer perfectamente lo que sucedía.

-Ni los vampiros ni los licántropos se detiene a ver lo que sucede a su alrededor… Cuando lo hagan podrán observar todo lo que han hecho y, al fin, verán cómo son las cosas.-

La examinó durante unos segundos.

-Tú, exactamente, ¿Qué eres?-

…

-Yo… pues solo soy yo…-

-Hmp.-

Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Ah, quieres saber si soy licántropo o vampiresa.-El silencio apremio durante unos segundos.-Ninguno de los dos.-

Frunció el ceño… Ella no podía ser una simple humana.

-¿Qué eres?-

-Soy… pues…mmm.-parecía pensarlo.-Digamos que una extraña combinación de ambas especies.-

Ahora si abrió realmente los ojos… ¿Combinación de ambas especies?

-Es una larga historia.-

-Explícate.-Pidió, casi exigió.

Escuchó un suspiro.

-Si me pongo a explicarte sería como contarte la historia de mi vida, en resumen, claro.-La vio sonreír.

-No importa.-De verdad estaba interesado, y mucho.

-… Bueno… Pero después no te quejes.-Parecía estar bromeando.

-Hmp.-

-Bien, yo soy hija de dos cazadores.-La vio como movía su cuello.-A diferencia de los demás cazadores ellos solo eliminaba a los vampiros o licántropos que causaban problemas en las aldeas.-Hizo una larga pausa…- Cuando tenía tres años fueron asesinados por vampiros, vampiros a los que no les habían hecho nada, que los mataron solo para deshacerse de ellos.-Ella frunció el ceño.-Sobreviví gracias a mi madrina, Tsunade-sama; ella había llegado de un viaje y decidió visitarnos, logró rescatarme… Si no fuera por ella yo estaría muerta.-

Se hizo silencio durante unos segundos que parecían interminables.

-Me entrenó para ser cazadora y, más que nada, me enseñó medicina. Viajábamos juntas, siempre de un lugar a otro. Tsunade-sama había perdió a su hermano, su novio y por poco a la sobrina de su novio, Shizune; yo había perdido a mis padres, mi única familia.-Abrió los ojos y miró la luna.-Una noche, cuando yo cumplía 20, presenciamos una gran batalla… En esa batalla conocí a Naruto.-Sonrió.-Le salve la vida.-Sonrió aún más.-Él estaba muy herido y su oponente parecía sano, Tsunade-sama distrajo al vampiro mientras yo curaba a Naruto. Cuando Naruto se recuperó se deshizo fácilmente del vampiro… Nosotras aprovechamos esos segundos y nos fuimos, después de todo, no era nuestra pelea.-

-¿Y ustedes no mataban solo a los vampiros o licántropos que causaban problemas?-

-Sí, y a los que nos atacaban.-

-…-

-Tres noches después nosotras nos enfrentamos a un vampiro, su nombre era Kabuto.-Cerró los ojos.-Peleamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, sin embargo, no lográbamos nada… Yo estaba gravemente herida. Tsunade-sama con la ayuda de Shizune, me llevó hasta una cueva, pronto amanecería y durante esas horas no tendríamos de que preocuparnos.-Hizo una pausa.-Creo que no te he contado, pero Tsunade-sama también es una vampiresa.-

-…No me lo habías contado…- ¬¬

-Bueno, el punto es que ambas estábamos escondidas, yo agonizando y Tsunade-sama herida… Ella vio que yo no sobreviviría y, aunque no le agradaba la idea, mordió mi muñeca.-Topo levemente su muñeca.- Fue un dolor terrible, sentía que mi cabeza estallaría…Sin embargo lo peor todavía no llegaba.-

Alzo una ceja intrigado.

-En la noche, aquel vampiro, Kabuto, regresó. Tsunade-sama y Shizune, aún débiles, intentaron entretenerlo mientras yo escapaba.-Vio como movía la cabeza.-Estuve perdida en aquel bosque durante un buen tiempo.-Señaló el bosque.-Veía todo borroso y a duras penas podía caminar. Sin embargo tuve suerte, creo.-Sonrió.- Aquella noche Naruto me encontró, él me reconoció pero yo no a él. Lo último que recuerdo, antes de desmayarme, fue un dolor en mi cuello.-

La observo mientras ella movía su cabeza, acomodándose mejor.

-Naruto no se percató de la mordedura en la muñeca, pensó que yo moriría y mordió mi cuello para salvarme.-Una pequeña pausa.-Y lo hizo.-

…

-¿A qué te refieres?-

La escuchó suspirar.

-Como debes saber, yo me convertiría en vampiresa por la mordedura de Tsunade-sama… Si sobrevivía.-

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Sabía lo peligroso que era para una persona convertirse en vampiro, es más, casi nadie sobrevivía.

-Bien, todo indicaba a que yo no sobreviviría… Naruto, al morderme, cambió mi ADN y lo hiso más resistente… Sin embargo mi ADN también había adquirido ciertas cualidades de los vampiros… Por eso soy una mezcla de ambos… Ninguno de los dos ADN sobresalieron en mí, de ambos tengo pequeñas cualidades… Se combinaron.-

…

-¿Qué cualidades?-Quería saber más.

-De Naruto tengo su velocidad y su resistencia, gracias a él puedo salir a la luz del sol sin que me afecte. Tsunade-sama su fuerza y agilidad mental y física.-La vio sonreír.-Aparte de todos los conocimientos que me dio.-

-Ah.-

-Aja, creo que respondí a tu pregunta.-

-Hablas de tu madrina en presente.-

-Sigue viva.-respondió rápidamente.-Estuvimos un tiempo con Naruto y después seguimos viajando, yo decidí regresar y Tsunade-sama continua su viaje junto con Shizune.-

-Hmp.-

Se hizo silencio. Ya ninguno tenía nada que decir.

-Sasuke.-

Apenas ella terminó de decir esto, él se volteo a mirarla sorprendido.

-Así dijiste que te llamabas, UCHIHA SASUKE.-Ella continuaba mirando la luna.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, en alguna de sus discusiones le dijo que él era Uchiha Sasuke. **(N/A: pequeña parte que Sasuke no agregó…"descendiente del mejor clan de vampiros". XD)**

-Aja.-

Otro momento de silencio.

-Sasuke.-El tono de voz de ella era bajo y suave.-Creo que va a llover.-

Alzó la vista al cielo oscuro para comprobar si lo que decía era cierto. Y, en efecto, iba a llover.

-Tal vez.-

Cerró los ojos y analizó las cosas.

Ella había sufrido mucho, pasado por muchas cosas, había reído y llorado, había luchado y descansado; pero lo más importante era que ella no guardaba rencor contra nadie.

La actitud que ella tenía era extraña, peculiar e interesante.

Sí, porque realmente algo en ella le llamaba la atención, así quisiera negarlo.

Sintió como pequeñas gotas golpeaban su rostro de manera leve.

Con una mueca de disgusto abrió los ojos y vio la brisa que, de seguro, pronto se convertiría en una fuerte lluvia.

Posó su mirada en la chica y noto que esta no se movía. Alzó una ceja y camino hacia ella.

Cuando estuvo junto a ella descubrió lo que sucedía… Se había quedado dormida.

La observó.

En ese momento debía irse al castillo, porque ahí ya no conseguiría nada y solo terminaría mojado… Sin embargo, algo dentro de él le impedía dejarla ahí, donde la lluvia terminaría empapándola y, finalmente, despertándola.

Su mente se quedo en blanco durante unos instantes.

…

Cuando reaccionó, estaba cargando a la chica y llevándola hasta debajo de un árbol para que así no se mojara.

Llegó hasta debajo del árbol, sentó a la chica en el suelo y se quedó viéndola.

No entienda porque se tomaba la molestia de resguardarla o porque le preocupaba lo que a ella le pasara… Algo estaba mal.

Se sentó junta a ella, esperando a que la lluvia cesara.

Miró hacia el horizonte, vio el tronco que dividía los territorios y recordó como instantes atrás la chica que tenía junto a él había estado apoyada en ese tronco.

Se quedó mirando el vació, sin ningún sentimiento o pensamiento.

Y hubiera seguido así, si algo no lo hubiera sacado de aquel estado… un pequeño peso en su hombro.

Lentamente giró su cabeza hacia su hombro izquierdo y vio a la pelirrosa apoyada en él.

La contempló.

Su pausada respiración le indicaba que aún seguí dormida, tranquilamente dormida. Y, de la nada, sintió una profunda paz.

Le agradaba tenerla cerca, por alguna extraña razón se sentía bien el estar junto a ella, aunque sea sin decir nada, sin hacer nada, solo estar junto a ella.

La dejo de observar para volver a ver el horizonte, intentando comprender que le sucedía; porque se sentía bien y a gusto con ella.

Sintió como ella se movía en su hombro, acomodándose mejor.

Normalmente, a cualquiera que hiciera eso… Es decir, si quiera se apoyará en él, terminaría siendo toscamente empujando y con una que otra advertencia de su parte. Pero ella estaba apoyada en él, acomodándose y… ¡Él no decía o hacía nada!!

Hizo una mueca mientras alejaba esos pensamientos… La lluvia disminuyó y él, se paro… Obviamente haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible para que ella no despertara.

Cuando estuvo parado, regresó aquella sensación que le indicaba no debía dejarla ahí, por lo menos así de desprotegida.

Y otra vez actuó sin pensar.

…

Ahora se encontraba arropando a la chica pelirrosa con su camiseta. Sí, se había quitado su camiseta para arroparla…

Definitivamente algo le sucedía.

Pero ya lo había hecho.

La observó por última vez esa noche. Dormida tranquilamente bajo un árbol y arropada con su camiseta.

El panorama era lindo, pero se tenía que ir.

Así que no lo pensó dos veces, se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

Sabiendo claro, que volvería a verla.

Sabiendo claro, que pensaría mejor lo que le pasaba.

Y, sabiendo claro, que Itachi le preguntaría lo que paso con la camiseta y que él inventaría alguna excusa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sé que no tengo excusa para demorarme tanto… La verdad no planeo inventar algo para justificar la demora, seré sincera porque ustedes lo merecen… No tengo justificación, solo me distraje en otras cosas… No prometo nada porque (aparte de que no me gustan las promesas) no sé si podré cumplirla…**

**Solo me queda agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejan reviews y que, pacientemente, esperan la continuación…**

**A todos ellos les pido disculpa y a los que recién empiezan a leer el fic…**

**YA VEN CON QUE AUTORA SE VIENEN A TOPAR!!! TAN MALA!! **

**:( **

**Perdónenme porfa… **

**Bueno, nos vemos si es que gustan…**

**Cuídense**


End file.
